Born To Save You
by adolescentramblings
Summary: Madoline Anderson is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Upon a near death experience, she discovers her true purpose in life is to save Fred Weasley from his fate.
1. The Task at Privet Drive

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Mad-Eye. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One...two...THREE."

There was a great roar from the motorbike as Maddie felt the broom shoot up into the air. They shot up past Harry and into his opposite direction. The wind whipped her short hair back as they climbed higher into the sky.

And then they were surrounded. By at least thirty Death Eaters. Madoline let out a scream as the broom lurched sharply to the right. She wrapped her arms tightly around Moody's waist, holding on for dear life as he made vicious turns, swoops, and dives, casting out spells here and there, avoiding the green flashes of light that surrounded them. A little less than half of the Death Eaters went straight towards them, and Madoline felt her eyes bulge in fright as adrenaline rushed throughout her body.

And a green light came out of nowhere and struck Moody in the chest. Madoline let out another scream as his weight came crushing down on her, and the broom began spinning out of control. Maddie tried to hold onto Moody, to keep him from falling, but the weight was too much, and she let go, and his figure disappeared into the night, and she found herself surrounded by Death Eaters. It was all she could do to fight them off.

"_Protego_!" she yelled, catching a few breaths as the shield went up between her and the hooded figures. Tears streamed freely down her face as she looked down into the night, knowing she wouldn't be able to see his body, but still hoping-

"_Bombardo_!" she incanted, blowing a Death Eater's broom up. He gripped for something to hold onto wildly while he fell. And then suddenly, the Death Eater's attention was drawn away from her, and they began flying in the direction of..

_ Harry, _Madoline thought desperately, shooting spells at them. A Death Eater turned around on his broom and seemed to examine her. Maddie braced herself.

"_Sectumsempra!_" they shouted, and Maddie felt horror spreading throughout her body as a gash carved into her face, and down her body. She had the curious feeling that her clothes were wet, and looked down to see her entire shirt covered in blood. Her mind racing, Maddie had the good sense to start descending towards the ground before everything went black.


	2. At the Burrow

Bill still felt the shock deep in his bones as he and Fleur landed at the Burrow. _Mad-Eye, dead_. He and Fleur slid from the thestral's back. _And Madoline-_

"Bill! Thank God, thank God-" he heard his mother cry out and run towards him. She wrapped him in a hug, which Bill returned absentmindedly. He looked directly at his father.

"Mad-Eye's dead," he said dryly, "and I'm pretty sure Madoline is too."

Nobody spoke or moved.

"We saw it," said Bill, and Fleur nodded, crying. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle. Moody and Maddie were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort- he can fly- went straight for them. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, Maddie tried to hold him, but he fell off sideways and- there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail-" his voice broke.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin.

"What about Madoline?" Harry asked determinedly. Bill shook his head.

"Someone hit her with a curse...she was bleeding...she got down closer to the ground before she fell, Harry I'm sorry, I don't think-"

"We'll need to look for her," Lupin stated, and Bill nodded. They chose their brooms from those that had been discarded on the ground earlier.

* * *

><p>Madoline lay in a bright mist. Alone. She looked up, to see she was surrounded by cloudy vapor. She sat up, intrigued as to how she was unharmed. She clearly remembered being hit-<p>

"You aren't supposed to be here, Miss Anderson."

In a flash, Maddie was standing up. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards her, considerably healthier than the last time she had seen him, wearing robes of midnight blue.

"I'm dead," Madoline said blankly, looking at her old headmaster. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, which has me most puzzled. You are, as I said before, _not supposed to be here_," Dumbledore frowned as if it was her fault.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to die," Maddie replied, tears welling up in her eyes, "where's Mad-Eye?"

"In his own haven. He has passed on. Yet you...you are stuck here."

"And why exactly am I not supposed to be here?" Madoline asked indignantly. She rather liked it here, and would not mind staying.

"Because, you were born for another purpose, Miss Anderson."

Maddie looked at him, dumbfounded.

"And what exactly is this purpose?"she frowned, her arms crossing.

"You were born to save Fred Weasley."

Maddie blinked a few times, taking in what he had said.

"He's in danger?" she asked, looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"Yes. His life is. On another path, Fred Weasley dies. But this path...it did not sit well. Therefore, the very fabric of our lives was changed when it was decided you would be born," Dumbledore explained softly.

Madoline chewed on her bottom look, a surge of anger going through her.

"So..that's it? Hmm? The only reason _Miss Anderson_ is here is to save Fred Weasley. Why? Why is he so important?" she cried, sitting down on an old bench. She suddenly realized that they were at her old Muggle home.

"That's something that only you can answer, Madoline," Dumbledore smiled, "but the decision to make right now is whether you wish to go back."

"Why would..why..I don't understand," Maddie sniffed, tears rolling over her cheeks.

"It does seem a bit like madness, doesn't it?" Dumbledore asked sympathetically, "but I'm afraid you must make the decision quickly, Miss Anderson."

But Maddie's decision had already been made, and Albus Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes faded before a white mist that she was sucked into.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Lupin!" Bill screamed. <em>She was still alive.<em> Bill's hands shook as they moved to cover the gaping holes in her torso. There was a quick shuffling in the high grass as Lupin ran over.

"She's alive?" he asked, stunned.

"Just barely," Bill answered.

"Pick her up, Apparate back to the Burrow- now, Bill!" he yelled as Bill hesitated. He picked the younger girl up gently, and then turned on his heel. The Burrow stood in the distance, lights on it every room. Bill ran as fast as he could without jostling her. He yelled as he reached the front yard, and the front door was opened as soon as he got to it.

"On the couch, on the couch," a voice told him, and he realized it was his father. His muscles flexed as he carried her into the living room; not that she was heavy, but from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He laid her gently on the couch as his mother rushed in from the kitchen. He just realized that Lupin had been right on his heels.

As Bill stood up, he stifled a gasp at all the blood. A person couldn't lose that much blood and still be alive, could they? Fleur appeared on the stairs and gave out a cry.

"Bill, are you 'urt?" she asked frantically. Bill looked down at the blood on his torso.

"No," he said in a stony voice, "It's Madoline."

Fleur covered her mouth with her hands as she observed the scene in front of her.

"Arthur, I can't, I can't, you'll have to get someone from St. Mungo's-" Mrs. Weasley cried as she tended to Madoline's mangled body. Arthur nodded grimly, quickly Flooing from the fireplace.

"Fleur, here, please, can you find me some fresh bandages, hot water..." Mrs. Weasley went off on a list of things and Fleur nodded quickly, going to get them.

Within no time, everyone was in the living room, coming to see what the ruckus was about. They all stood or sat, waiting worriedly. The sound of a door slamming echoed down the stairs as Fleur ran down with more bandages and other items in her hands.

There was a commotion from the fireplace as Mr. Weasley returned, with a St. Mungo's healer behind him. Mrs. Weasley let out a whimper of relief, standing up as the healer began going to work. Mr. Weasley led everyone in the kitchen so as not to disturb the healer. He also made sure the healer wouldn't be able to catch sight of Harry, and had Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak.

They all waited in silence. They weren't sure what exactly they were waiting for, but they _were _waiting. Hermione and Ginny began absentmindedly playing a Muggle game involving Xs and Os. Harry and Ron whispered, though it looked as if Ron was just talking to himself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held each other's hands. Tonks had fallen asleep, her head on Lupin's shoulder, who was twiddling his thumbs. Bill draped his arm over Fleur's shoulders, holding her close. George had also fallen asleep, but Fred remained wide awake, and Bill noted the distressed look on his face.

Those who were still awake all stood up when the healer entered the kitchen. Well, Bill wasn't sure if Harry had stood up or not. The healer had dark circles under his eyes, and looked extremely tired.

"I've done all I've can," he stated, "and she's in stable condition. I can say for sure whether she will survive, the odds aren't very good at the moment. If anything happens, don't hesitate to Floo me or the hospital."

Mr. Weasley nodded and escorted the man back to the fireplace. There was a dead silence as Harry swept his cloak off. Bill frowned as he noticed the haunted look in the younger boy's eyes. Hermione reached over and put her hand on Harry's shoulder as Fred walked into the living room ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley wasn't a wizard who had many goals in life besides the joke shop he ran with George, or helping Harry overthrow Voldemort. He never imagined himself married, or having children. He didn't really consider himself an adult. Yes, he was overage, and ran his own business with his twin, but people didn't take him as seriously as they would his father, Bill, or even Harry, who was still sixteen. His personality didn't require them to; he wasn't a particularly serious person. Actually, he wasn't serious at all, and he was afraid that might ultimately be his downfall.<p>

_ "Lighten up, it's more of an adventure than anything..."_

_ "I'll give you an adventure if you don't shut the hell up"_

Fred winced as he recalled the conversation he had with Madoline before their mad mission. Ironically enough, it was Maddie who was currently in Percy's spare bedroom practically torn to pieces. To imagine if she hadn't taken the situation seriously as he suggested was unbearable.

Fred frowned as he stared at the steps. He went to check on her regularly. He couldn't help but feel a responsibility towards her, even if the word was foreign to him. George had always been the somewhat responsible twin. Fred did as he pleased most of the time...

And now, he tromped up the stairs, eager to check on Maddie again. He thought back to when he checked on her earlier.

_ Fred let out a sigh, noticing how significantly better Madoline looked compared to the frantic amount of time before the St. Mungo's healer had arrived. He sat down on the floor beside her place on the old couch, gently reaching up and holding her hand. He ignored the sounds of his siblings and the others speaking quietly as they observed Maddie._

_ It wasn't until a few hours later, when everyone else had gone to bed, that George came into the living room, looking disorientated and off- balance. Fred leapt up, steadying his twin._

_ "Need help getting up to the room?" he chuckled lightly, and George nodded sleepily. Fred hesitated as he looked over at Maddie, and then helped George up the stairs and into the room that they shared. George immediately collapsed into his bed, worn out from is ordeal. Fred watched him for a moment, and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth._

_ A few minutes later, he was also in George's bed, curled up protectively beside his twin._


	3. Mirror

Shapes shifted in and out of the room, some would stop sometimes to look at her, others might hold her hand or brush her hair back out of her face. Sometimes they would talk to her, but her mind was too foggy to comprehend what they were saying.

A scorching, aching pain laced across her chest and face. At times the pain would be so horrible she would pass out, in a sense, and at other times it seemed to relax a bit. But it was always there, throbbing in the background.

Madoline had no sense of time in her dark, yet observing, journey towards healing. She would have been able to count days according to the sound of the rooster crowing in the morning, but she wasn't conscious at all times, and sometimes missed it. When it was silent, and no one else seemed to be around, her thoughts would turn to Dumbledore, and their conversation. And then she felt like suffocating at the thought of Fred, she wondered if he was still alive and breathing, or if she had already failed her task. If she failed, her existence would be for nothing.

And one day, after hearing unrecognizable words desperately spoken to her, Maddie's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p>Percy's bedroom smelled so...clean. Of course, that was a good thing for Madoline, in her current condition, but Fred wasn't used to the clean smell in a bedroom. The room he shared with George above their shop carried a scent of chocolate, explosives, and whatever project they were working on that month. And he didn't even want to think about what their old room smelled like.<p>

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that her hand was dangling over the side of the bed. He walked over and carefully put it back under the sheets as he sat down on the small chair that had been placed at her bedside. His hand didn't leave hers.

Something pulled on Fred, something he couldn't explain. It had been nearly a week since her ordeal, and she hadn't managed to wake up once. He felt his thumb run over the skin of her hand carefully, willing her to get up and be okay.

"Maddie, come on, please. You gotta wake up, okay?" he urged, as if she could hear him. He studied her, but nothing happened. Her chest kept rising and falling in the same rhythm, her eyes remained close, and she remained still and unconscious. And Fred found himself still talking to her desperately, still hoping, still praying.

With a start, he realized that her hand was now gripping his, and her eyes were slowly opening, the red scar that slashed across her face gleaming brightly. Speechless for once in his life, Fred carefully let go of her hand, and ran from the clean-smelling room, calling for his mother.

* * *

><p>"Here, now, try to eat some of this," Mrs. Weasley said, encouragingly, spoon-feeding the broth to Madoline. Maddie sighed, eating what she could as she grimaced in pain. The wounds hadn't healed properly; the taint of dark magic prevented them from doing so. Mrs. Weasley gave her a concerned look.<p>

Madoline woke up earlier that morning to an empty room she could have sworn had previously been occupied by someone speaking to her. And then Mrs. Weasley had rushed in beside her, fretting and caring as she tended Madoline. Maddie had seen a redhead out of her peripheral vision standing in the doorway, but it could have been anyone in the house of Weasleys.

Maddie was immediately concerned about Mad-Eye's whereabouts, but Mrs. Weasley had hushed her.

"But, Mrs. Weasley," she protested, "I think he's dead."

The slow nod from the motherly woman confirmed it for her. Oddly enough, no tears clouded Madoline's vision. She just felt hollow, and a bit dead.

"How long have I been out?" she had asked carefully.

"Almost six days now, dear," Mrs. Weasley had responded. Maddie then proceeded to trace the scar that decorated her face. Mrs. Weasley gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry dear, there's nothing they could do about that."

Now, while she was being pitifully babied, Maddie looked to the side, and smiled when she saw Ginny. Ginny smiled back hesitantly, and Madoline had a sense of foreboding rise in her chest. She let out a small cry of pain when the deep breath she took affected the wound on her chest. Mrs. Weasley instantly fussed over her, doing what she could for the younger girl. Maddie gripped her hand gratefully, and then looked up into her bright brown eyes that so resembled Ginny's.

"Am I going to die?" she asked in a small voice. The eyes widened at the question.

"Of course not, dear," Mrs. Weasley assured her, and Maddie nodded, relieved. Ginny walked out of the room quickly, and Maddie frowned after her.

"She's just a bit upset...for awhile there we were all afraid you wouldn't make it. You gave us quite a scare. Harry will want to see you soon, and the others of course..." Mrs. Weasley chatted, but Maddie's thoughts were focused on something else.

She couldn't quite remember anything except a fog, and twinkling blue eyes, and words exchanged that were important...

"Fred!" Madoline cried, and Mrs. Weasley jumped, startled. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Fred, Fred, is he okay?" Madoline asked frantically, sitting up and hissing from the pain. Mrs. Weasley cried out, gently pushing her back down.

"Enough, enough, now what is this all about, Madoline? Fred is just fine, he's down in the- well, I'm not exactly sure, but he's somewhere around here with George. Now you need to rest, no more trying to get up," she said strictly, hands on her hips. Maddie let out a breath upon discovering Fred's safety. She snuggled back against the goose feather pillows that Mrs. Weasley had fluffed for her, and swiftly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the doorway, watching Mrs. Weasley tend to Madoline. He scratched the back of his head, and then knocked lightly on the door frame. Mrs. Weasley turned around in surprise.<p>

"Oh, come in, Harry!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Harry walked in, observing Maddie, who was soundly asleep. He winced when he saw the puckered scar adorning her face, touching his own scar absentmindedly.

"Can you not do anything about it?" he asked quietly, and Mrs. Weasley shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, I've tried everything, and so has the healer. The dark magic involved in the spell prevents it from being healed properly."

"That...that's a shame," Harry sighed, standing over Maddie's bedside. Her eyes opened when he did so.

"Harry..." she said hoarsely, motioning for a glass of water. Mrs. Weasley had it in a flash, and helped Maddie drink it.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Maddie, I wish-"

"Not your fault, you git," Madoline replied weakly as she smiled up at him. Harry scratched the back of his head again, not knowing what to say. There wasn't exactly anything _to _say. He couldn't help but feel guilty over the situation, but he knew Maddie would try to stomp down his guilt in an instant. Mentioning anything about it would just upset her, and that was exactly what he didn't want to do. Maddie seemed to guess what he was thinking. She reached a hand out to his, and gripped it tightly before letting go.

Madoline got plenty more visits after that, including George, Fleur, Hermione and Ron, and Lupin and Tonks. Ginny watched over her throughout the day while her mother prepared meals or did other household chores. She startled Ginny when she asked for a mirror.

"I don't think-" Ginny began to protest, but Maddie cut her off.

"I have to see it sometime, Gin," she spoke softly, her voice serious. Ginny sighed and nodded, going towards the bathroom. She came back with a hand-held mirror in one hand, which she handed to Maddie gently.

Maddie gazed into the mirror. The scar that now marked her face was still red and healing. She reached a hand up to it. A headache came crashing in, but Madoline kept her hand where it was, gently tracing the scar that slanted from her left eyebrow, down between her eyes, over her nose, and ended on the right side of her chin.

The ugly, red scar dominated her face, and the hollow feeling in Madoline's chest became stronger. She examined herself for a few minutes before throwing the mirror down on the bed. Ginny put a freckled hand on Maddie's arm as Madoline closed her eyes again as if she was going to go back to sleep. But she didn't. Her eyes shot open immediately when someone else entered the room.

Ginny looked between Fred and Madoline before she grabbed the mirror off the bed and left the room hastily, closing the door quietly behind her. Fred stood awkwardly, shifting his weight back and forth between two feet. Madoline watched him closely.

"So..." Fred spoke, not missing the fact that Ginny just left with a mirror in hand, "how's it going?"

Maddie observed him a few seconds before replying. She didn't know where exactly there was relationship was now; sure, it wasn't like they had been boyfriend and girlfriend before the incident, but they had _almost_ been.

"As well as could be expected," she answered, pulling the blankets closer self-consciously.

"Well, that's good. I was... worried," Fred said, sitting down on the chair that had previously been occupied by Ginny. Madoline pressed her lips together as she caught scent of him. He wore a light-smelling cologne. It was pleasant, actually, and gave Maddie a good reason to face him.

"Thanks for being worried," she told him with a half-smile, and Fred smiled back expectedly.

"I'm sorry for not being as serious as I should of been," he said sincerely, and Maddie frowned.

"Why should you be sorry? I'm the one half dead," she joked, but Fred winced. Madoline didn't seem to notice his reaction.

"Yeah, well, maybe you've taught me to be a little more careful," Fred retorted, raising up a leg and resting the ankle on the knee of his other leg as he leaned back, making himself comfortable.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in here," Maddie said quickly, her eyes darting to the closed door as she blushed.

"Why?" Fred asked, offended. Maddie looked down.

"Well, I don't exactly look my best, do I? And I haven't showered in over five days-"

Maddie was cut off when Fred let out a rather loud laugh.

"Are we seriously discussing hygiene? No one expects you to look your best after what happened, Mads," he reassured her, but her face was still red. Fred sighed.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll leave. But, fair warning- I'll be back tomorrow," he grinned as he left the room, also leaving behind a flustered Madoline.


	4. Scars Don't Define

Over the next few days, Madoline began recovering quite well. The St. Mungo's healer seemed surprised at her progress. She was up walking and was on her way to breakfast the day after she woke up. When she walked out of Percy's old room, she bumped into George, who looked surprised to see her.

"Up for breakfast?" he asked with a smile; he had scrapped his bandages. There was now just a hole where his ear used to be.

"Oh, George, hello," Maddie smiled back at him, "and yes, yes I am."

"Alright, then. It's only fitting the two battle heroes should show up together at the breakfast table, am I right?" he asked, offering his arm. Madoline chuckled as she clutched the offered arm.

"Of course," she agreed, and George led her down the staircase. They produced quite a few raised eyebrows when they arrived in the kitchen.

"Oi! How come you get to sit by her?" Fred asked when Maddie sat on the other side of George. George dusted the front of his shirt off, sitting up straight in an imitation of Percy.

"Because I am obviously the better looking twin," he answered in a perfectly serious voice, causing Ginny to roll her eyes from across the table.

"Even if you were, that doesn't mean she likes you better," Fred retorted with a grin on his face.

"Obviously she does, if _I'm _the one escorting her down to breakfast," George smirked, scooping up scrambled eggs on his fork. Fred scowled with a twinkle in his eye. By now, Maddie's ears had turned red, but she pretended to ignore the twins, instead striking up a conversation with Ginny.

"Who do you think will be the new Headmaster at Hogwarts this year?"

"Well, it's supposed to be Professor McGonagall, but with the way things are going, nobody's sure," Ginny shrugged, shying away from the topic. Madoline nodded. She too tended to shy away from anything that made her think of Dumbledore.

"Bill's coming over today with Fleur," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she placed a plate of bacon on the table. Ron immediately went for it. Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand.

"For goodness' sake Ron, give other people a chance to eat too!" she reprimanded him. Ron's ears turned red as Hermione laughed at him.

"Her parents are supposed to be here tomorrow, with her little sister," Ginny frowned, clearly not excited about it.

"Excellent. When the wedding comes, I mean. Imagine all the veela cousins..."George sighed dreamily. Madoline dug her elbow into his side, and wasn't gentle about it.

"Ow ow ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"George exclaimed, rubbing his side as he narrowed his eyes at Maddie. She shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, accident," she apologized, and Ginny snorted, which caused George's glare to turn on her.

"They're ganging up on us, Fred," he warned his twin. Fred raised an eyebrow, his mouth stuffed with toast which he quickly gulped down.

"Correction: they're ganging up on _you_," he grinned, winking at Madoline. Maddie gave a thin smile while George looked completely speechless. It was a rare sight.

Before breakfast had ended, a sharp pain across Madoline's chest made her hunch over in pain. She tried to suppress it, but she let out a whimper; Mrs. Weasley was at her side in a flash.

"Where does it hurt, dear?" she asked, concerned. George had put a hand on her shoulder while the rest of those at the table watched, concerned and worried. Harry looked quite pale.

"My- chest-," Madoline gasped. The scar that decorated her torso was absolutely throbbing. She gripped Mrs. Weasley's hand tightly as the older witch helped her stand up; George supported her other side.

"Let's take her in to the couch, George," Mrs. Weasley instructed him.

"Here Mum," Fred offered, taking Mrs. Weasley's place at Madoline's left side. Maddie let go of Mrs. Weasley's hand and gripped just as tightly onto his.

In a few seconds, Madoline was laying down on the couch, her face gleaming with sweat, but the pain was gone thanks to Mrs. Weasley's handiwork. Fred was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to her feet, with his arms crossed.

"I didn't get any breakfast," Maddie stated, looking up at Fred expectantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"And I suppose you want me to go get it?" he asked. Maddie nodded, and Fred rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen to make Maddie some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Bill and Fleur came over that afternoon. Maddie had never really spoken much to Fleur, but she seemed to be a decent witch. Madoline was more familiar with Bill, who almost acted like an older brother to her. She had became friends with him before and after many Order of the Phoenix meetings.<p>

Madoline was still sprawled out on the couch when the couple arrived. She touched her scar self-consciously. She was worried about Fleur seeing it, Fleur was so beautiful, and-

No, she couldn't think that way. Fleur would be a Weasley by marriage soon enough, and Maddie didn't mind the Weasleys seeing it. Or did she?

She recalled the sick feeling she got when Fred was studying her earlier that morning after breakfast. She wanted to hide her face somewhere, it was hideous. It also bothered her around Harry, it wasn't right that he should be reminded of what happened and feel guilty whenever he looked at her. It wasn't fair.

So when Bill and Fleur Apparated to the Burrow that morning, they entered the sitting room to see Madoline curled up on the corner of the couch, hugging a pillow. Looking like she'd rather be invisible than face them. By that time the rest of the family, along with Harry and Hermione, were outside, playing or watching a game of Quidditch. Bill took the spot on the couch next to Madoline, and Fleur went outside to talk to the others.

"How are you feeling, Maddie?" he asked, remembering that horrible night when he had to carry her broken, mangled body back to the Burrow. The scar visible on her face was still a flaming red color.

"Good," she shrugged, looking away. Bill frowned, then put a comforting arm around her and gave her a small hug. He had no idea why, he just felt that Maddie needed it. She stiffened for a moment and then hugged him back. A silent understanding went between the two of them; Bill knew what it was like to have scars.

"How did you do it?" Maddie finally asked, looking up at him with frightened eyes. "I mean, all the stares and everything."

"Well, Fleur helped a lot. And of course I have the whole supporting family thing going on," he grinned, but Madoline's eyes welled with tears at the mention of family. Bill quickly changed what he was going to say.

"You get used to it. People are just curious when they see something different than the norm, and they stare. Yes, it's rude, but they're not going to stop doing it," Bill sighed, trying to reassure her, but he felt like he was doing a rotten job at it.

"I hate being babied; people are treating me like I'm an invalid," Madoline told him, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that gets a little old, but once you've healed up all the way it won't be like that much longer," Bill smiled at her. Madoline did not smile back.

"You had Fleur beforehand, but I don't have anyone..." she said quietly, and Bill sucked in a breath.

"You have a whole family of redheads who absolutely adore you; I'd say that's somebody," Bill joked, still attempting to get her to smile, but she wouldn't.

"That's different though, it's not what I meant. I always imagined myself becoming a successful Auror, and meeting someone...and well, you know the rest," she blushed, turning her scarred face away from him.

"A scar doesn't define who you are, Madoline," Bill told her in a soft yet stern voice, "yes, there will be some people who won't give you a second look, but they're gits anyway."

Madoline gave a small smile, but it was still a smile, and Bill knew he was getting somewhere.

"She's very beautiful, Bill. I'm happy for you," the younger girl said, referring to Fleur. Bill beamed at her, his heart stopping a bit at even the mention of his bride-to-be.

"Yeah, she is. Thank you," Bill nodded.

"No, thank _you_," Madoline corrected him, giving him another hug. Bill hugged the raven-haired girl back gently, careful not to hurt her. He tousled her hair affectionately when he stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Mum about a few things; you okay here?" he asked, and Maddie nodded. She watched him walk out the back garden, a hundred thoughts flying through her head.

"How sweet," a familiar voice said, and Maddie turned around to see Fred standing just inside the kitchen.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked suspiciously, and Fred scoffed.

"Would I ever do that?" he pouted innocently. Maddie continued to stare at him. "I just heard the last part as I was walking down the stairs."

"Okay then. What are you down here for?"

"Must I be questioned so vehemently in my own house?" Fred asked.

"It's not really your house anymore, you live at the shop-"

"Still, I've lived here longer than you, _Miss Anderson_," he argued, and Maddie's breath caught in her throat. He said it the same way Mad-Eye used to. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone turning from teasing to concerned in a flash.

"I'm fine," Madoline replied, regaining her composure. Fred hopped off the last step and went behind the couch, leaning down and resting his elbows on the back of it. His face was to the right of hers. Madoline scooted to the left slightly.

"Do you like Bill?" he asked suddenly, and Maddie gave him a strange look.

"Of course I like Bill," she frowned, and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Not like that, I mean in like, a like like way."

"You're not making any sense," Maddie chuckled, "but I know what you mean, and of course not! He's getting married in like, three days! He's like my brother."

"Okay," Fred said quickly, standing back up straight, headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Maddie called after him.

"I have to de-gnome the garden," he answered, not looking back. Maddie rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o'clock. Madoline had just come downstairs by this time. Her body ached from yesterday's activity of actually getting up and walking around. She observed the Burrow as she made her way downstairs- she had never seen the place looking so tidy. Two new Flutterby bushes were standing on either side of the door. The chickens had been shut away, the yard swept, and the garden had been overly spruced up in her opinion.<p>

Mr. Weasley went to meet the Delacours on the top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey. Madoline watched as Mr. Weasley appeared at the front gate a few moments later, emitting a high-pitched laugh. He was leading a beautiful woman in long, leaf-green robes. Maddie deduced that this was Fleur's mother. Her hand reached up and traced her scar again. She sighed as she went out the front door. Fleur ran out ahead of her.

"Maman!" she cried, embracing the beautiful blonde woman. "Papa!"

Monsieur Delacour was shorter than his wife and extremely plump; Madoline found this most amusing. He had a little, pointed black beard, yet he was good-natured. He bounced towards Mrs. Weasley, sporting high heeled boots, and kissed her twice on each cheek.

"You 'ave been to much trouble. Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing-"

Madoline shook her head at the scene as she made her way back inside. Fred was in the kitchen, leaning on the countertop, and seemed to be studying her. Madoline opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Delacours and the rest of the Weasley family making their way inside.

Maddie quickly walked over and leaned on the counter beside Fred. Monsieur Delacour complimented everything as he passed through, not noticing Madoline or Fred. Madame Delacour made her way to the sitting room alongside him, also not noticing the occupants of the kitchen.

Gabrielle however, took one look at Maddie's face, and went after Fleur, speaking in rapid French with wide eyes. She kept looking back at Madoline warily. Maddie turned away, sighing as she looked out the window.

She was just a little girl; she didn't know any better. But it still hurt. If only she could get rid of this stupid scar...

She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders, but then relaxed. It was only Fred. He couldn't be that bad if he was the only reason she existed.

"Okay?" he asked in a soft voice that Madoline had never heard from him before. She nodded, not turning around. The hands left her shoulders, and with a sigh, Fred left the kitchen. Madoline felt something twinge in her stomach, but she didn't know what it was.


	5. Harry's Birthday

The Burrow wasn't built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sleeping in the sitting room, while the Delacours took the master bedroom. Gabrielle and Fleur took over Percy's room much to Maddie's irritation, so she joined the other girls in Ginny's room. Bill had his own room, but would be sharing it with Charlie once the dragon wrangler arrived from Romania.

The next day was Harry's birthday, and Madoline woke up feeling the best she had since her ordeal. The only problem was, she didn't have a birthday present for Harry. She worried on and on about this as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put their present for him on the table. Mr. Weasley smiled at her when he left to go to work.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Maddie when she saw the young witch looking nervously at the present.

"I didn't buy Harry a present," she told Mrs. Weasley, and the motherly witch's face broke into a smile.

"Harry will understand. It's not like you have been in the condition to go shopping these past few days," Mrs. Weasley assured her, but Madoline still remained worried over the situation.

Mrs. Weasley quickly began preparing breakfast. Bill and Monsieur Delacour arrived downstairs next, just in time for Mrs. Weasley to fill their plates.

Fred and George came down later with a rather large parcel, and then vanished out the front door. While Bill, Monsieur Delacour, and Maddie were finishing their breakfast, Ron and Harry came trudging down the staircase.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry. He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our present on the top," Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

Harry sat down and took the square parcel she had indicated, unwrapping it. Maddie looked at the watch Harry had unwrapped appreciatively. It was gold, with stars circling around the face instead of hands.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age. I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-"

Harry cut her off with a hug. Maddie smiled at the scene unfolding before her. When Harry released her, Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek clumsily and waved her wand in an awkward way, causing half a pack of bacon to flop out of the frying pan and onto the floor.

Hermione soon hurried into the kitchen wishing Harry a happy birthday, and placed her present on top of the growing pile. After Ron urging him, Harry opened Hermione's present, a new Sneakoscope. He began unwrapping the rest, and Maddie watched curiously, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed with her lack of a present. The next parcel he opened was an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur.

"Ah yes, zis will give you ze smoothest shave you will ever 'ave, but you must tell it clearly what you want...ozzerwise you might find you 'ave a leetle less hair zan you would like..." Monsieur Delacour smiled, and Harry thanked him for the advice, then thanked him again when he opened the chocolates from the Delacours.

The next present was the enormous one from Fred and George. Madoline rolled her eyes when it revealed the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Typical Fred and George. Harry looked up at her.

"Thanks, Madoline," he smiled, and Maddie's face scrunched up into a confused expression.

"For what?"

"Why, for the present you got me along with Fred and George."

Maddie's lips formed a small 'o', but she didn't say anymore. She'd have to thank the twins later; she never knew they could be so thoughtful. Mrs. Weasley gave her a wink from the stove, as if saying she knew it would all turn out okay.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?" Maddie heard Ginny ask from the doorway of her room. She smiled knowingly, and then winked at Harry, whose ears turned red in passing. She choked slightly on her milk when she heard Ron burst into Ginny's room, with Hermione trying to hold him back. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes pointedly.

Fleur, Gabrielle, and their mother came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, all looking like princesses. Gabrielle gave Maddie a timid smile, and Madoline thinly smiled back at her.

A few minutes later Ron marched through the kitchen, with Harry following him, and Hermione following Harry, looking scared. It was comical. Maddie caught Bill's eyes and they both started laughing, and soon everyone in the kitchen had joined them.

After breakfast, Maddie went outside to see what exactly Fred and George were up to. They hadn't eaten breakfast, which was highly unusual for any Weasley of the male influence. She circled the Burrow looking for them, and finally found the twins in the back garden, sneaking the gnomes back in.

"What are you doing?" Madoline asked, her arms crossed. Fred and George looked up guiltily.

"Ah, nothing, really-"

"-just decorating-"

"-for the wedding-"

"-and planning out seating-"

"-for the guests."

"Oh, and-"

"Stop it!" Maddie exclaimed rather harshly. She was getting a headache from them talking back and forth. Fred and George looked back at her with identical grins. She sighed.

"Sorry...I just wanted to thank you guys for putting my name on that present also."

"What present is she talking about, George?"

"I don't know, do you reckon it was someone's birthday-"

"-or a holiday perhaps?"

"Well, poo on them-"

"-we weren't bloody well invited."

Madoline let out an exasperated huff, turning away from the twins, who laughed. Her head was spinning, and she reached out to steady herself on something, but there was nothing there. Her balance began to sway until she felt two sets of arms holding her up.

"Whoa there, Mads."

"It's supposed to be George with the wacky sense of equilibrium."

Madoline let out a chuckle as she allowed the twins to escort her back into the sitting room. This time, she opted to sit on the loveseat instead of the couch. George plopped down beside her, while Fred set on the arm beside her.

"How are you feeling?" George asked.

"Just dizzy," Maddie replied.

"It really is too bad, you get all the pampering and fussing that Mum does, instead of George," Fred commented.

"Well, I couldn't let him out-do me, could I?" Madoline joked, and the twins chuckled. It was nice, to be the one who made the Weasley twins laugh for a change.

"Oh, Charlie!" they heard a female voice exclaim from the front yard.

"And there's the dragon tamer," commentated Fred with a wink to Madoline.

Maddie was a little nervous. She had never met Charlie in person before- perhaps he would be the Weasley who didn't like her? She didn't have much time to think about it as Charlie and his mother came into the sitting room. Charlie was stocky, and Maddie could tell he had considerable muscles under his robes. She supposed he would have to if he worked with dragons on a daily basis. Mrs. Weasley forced him to sit down in a chair and raised her wand, announcing that he was about to get a proper haircut. Fred and George both let out a laugh.

"Charlie?"

"With a 'proper' haircut?"

"Mum, the dragons won't be able to recognize him!" George spoke in a horrified voice. Madoline let out a snort, and both twins turned towards her while their mother promptly ignored him. Charlie looked miserable as his red locks began falling on the floor.

"What's this?"

"Anderson laughing?"

"An impossible feat," Fred concluded. Maddie smacked his arm lightly, catching an endearing gleam in his eyes as she did so. Coughing, she stood up. Charlie's hair was now trimmed short, and he glanced up at Madoline.

"Hullo, who's this?"he asked curiously as his mother made her way back to the kitchen with the chopped off portions of his hair. Fred and George smiled.

"May I present to you-"

"-_Miss_ Madoline Anderson-"

"-most known for her bravery-"

"-in the Battle over Little Whinging."

_ Moody fell from the broom, Maddie reached out to grab him but it was too late._

"Took out about a dozen Death Eaters, I heard-"

_She shot curses, trying to keep them away from Harry, anything-_

"-all the while not taking a spill off her broom-"

_She sank into the blackness, blood trickling heavily down her body._

Maddie had to get out of that room. She was out the back door in a flash, and running back through the garden. She found herself in front of the old broom shed.

"_Alohomora_," she muttered to the locked door. Swinging it open, she observed the shed for a moment. She closed the door and sat down, putting her head between her legs, trying to control her breathing and shaking.

Ron found her sometime later; apparently they had began a small search party. He didn't really know what to do, so he called to the others. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley got her inside quickly, where Ginny helped her take a bath, and get to bed. When Maddie's head hit the pillow she went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>Seeing as there was just too many people to sit at the regular table for Harry's birthday, several tables were placed end to end in the garden. Fred and George bewitched some purple lanterns, all sporting a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from her wand and drape themselves over the trees and bushes.<p>

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Mrs. Weasley, coming through the gate with Harry's birthday cake, which represented a giant golden Snitch, floating in front of her.

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," she replied fondly.

By seven o'clock everyone had arrived, led into the house by Fred and George.

"Wotcher, Maddie?" Tonks asked when she arrived, after greeting Harry. Madoline shrugged, giving Tonks a smile. Tonks came over and gave her a small hug. Maddie noticed that she looked simply radiant.

They were now waiting on Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley was growing increasingly impatient.

"I'd think we'd better start without Arthur. He must have been held up at- oh!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as a streak of light came flying across the yard and onto the table. It resolved itself into a bright silver weasel which began speaking in Mr. Weasley's voice.

_ "Minister of Magic coming with me."_

The Patronus then dissolved into thin air. Madoline bit her lip as she shared looks with Bill.

"We shouldn't be here. Harry- I'm sorry- I'll explain another time-" Lupin said hurriedly, standing up. He seized Tonks's wrist and pulled her away, and they left.

"The Minister- but why-? I don't understand-" Mrs. Weasley frowned, looking bewildered.

A second later, Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, who displayed a mane of grizzled hair. Everybody sat in silence, watching the two men draw closer.

"Sorry to intrude, especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party," said the Minister, "many happy returns."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour said, "also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us? Why us?" asked Ron, surprised.

"I shall tell you when we are somewhere more private. Is there such a place?" the Minister asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course. The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?" Mr. Weasley suggested in a nervous voice.

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour told Ron, "there will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley exchanged a worried look with his wife as the trio led the Minister back to the house. Those remaining began whispering to each other, as did Madoline.

"What is going on?" she asked George, who shrugged, looking confused. Madoline bit her lip as she stared at the Burrow, willing the words that the Minister and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were saying to magically pop into her head. Her curiosity was at its limit. She jumped in her seat, startled, when Bill touched her arm.

"You okay?" he asked, brow furrowed. Maddie nodded vigorously, turning her attention back towards the sitting room.

"Come off it, Mads, you're not gonna hear anything," Bill smirked at her, earning a glare. Maddie sighed when she accepted the fact that he was right.

"What could Scrimgeour want with them?" she asked herself, frustrated. Bill thought the question was directed at him.

"I dunno. Could be anything, from security, to their seventh year, to whatever, really."

Maddie growled in irritation, and Fred nudged her leg.

"Fancy a walk near the back door with some Extendable Ears?" he asked her, grinning. George was also grinning from the other side of Fred. Maddie gave them a disapproving stare.

"Are you mad? Spying on the Minister of Magic? That's a new low for you two," she sniffed. Fred's face fell.

"Oh, you're absolutely no fun at all," he rolled his eyes, earning a stifle of laughter from Bill. Maddie ignored him.

"We are sorry about the other day," Fred said, his voice lower. George nodded from beside him, obviously wanting to apologize also.

"Don't worry about it," Maddie shrugged.

"We didn't know it would set you off like that. Just punch us or something next time, okay?"

"Okay," Maddie laughed, and Fred smiled as they continued chatting.


	6. The Wedding

Maddie watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley run back into the Burrow when they heard raised voices. She stood to follow, but Bill pulled her back down.

"They can handle it," he told her, though his eyes dashed back in the direction of the sitting room quite a few times. Soon they saw the Minister limping out the back door. All eyes were on him as he reached the back gate then Disapparated. Fred let a low whistle out when the trio came back to the dinner tables along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore left us things in his will," Harry explained, handing an old Snitch over to Madoline, who examined it before passing it over to Bill.

"Oh Ron, the Deluminator?"Maddie asked in surprise when she saw the instrument that resembled a cigarette lighter. Being Muggle-born, she had never heard of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, but looked over the story book anyway. Why would Dumbledore give Hermione children's stories, of all things?

"Harry, dear, everyone's awfully hungry, we didn't like to start without you...Shall I serve dinner now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Harry, who seemed to completely forgotten about the meal. They all sang "Happy Birthday" to him jovially after dinner, and after eating the cake, the party began to diminish. Hagrid left to set up a tent for himself in the neighboring field, seeing as he was too large to sleep in the already filled Burrow. Maddie helped Mrs. Weasley return the garden to its normal state along with the others.

"You look better," Harry commented with a happy smile. Maddie nodded.

"Thanks, Harry," she replied as she kicked a gnome who traveled in her path. The dark was beginning to set in, along with the chilly evening air. Maddie noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione sneak off together somewhere. Maddie sat down on a bench in the garden, breathing in the night air as fireflies appeared across the fields.

"You'd better come inside, Madoline," Mr. Weasley called from across the garden. Maddie sighed, standing up and walking through the back door which Mr. Weasley held open for her.

"Thank you," she nodded as she went through.

"You're welcome," Mr. Weasley replied politely. The living room was full of Delacours and Weasleys. Maddie sat down on the floor beside Ginny, near the coffee table.

"Big day tomorrow," Ginny rolled her eyes. Madoline's own eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something.

"Ginny, I don't have anything to wear for tomorrow- all my clothes are still at my flat-"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ginny interrupted her, "Mum got a dress from Fleur that you can wear. Apparently Madame Delacour is quite good with fitting charms for clothes, so you'll have to see her sometime tomorrow morning."

Madoline let out a breath of relief. She already looked bad enough with her scar, she didn't want to further taint her appearance with ragged everyday clothes.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Maddie protested as Ginny tightened the strings to the back of her corset-style dress.<p>

"Well, stop fidgeting," Ginny growled.

"It's kind of hard when the front of this bloody thing is digging into my scar," Maddie argued as the tightness of the corset strings forced her posture straight. It was a light green dress that clung to her body until it reached the floor, where it fanned out. It was cut a bit low in Madoline's opinion, especially since it revealed the top of the gruesome scar on her chest. But it would have to do.

Ginny helped her put makeup on, covering up the scars on her face and chest some, but they were still visible. They didn't look quite as bad though, and Ginny finally persuaded Madoline that she looked fine.

Mrs. Weasley came in later to fix Maddie, Ginny, and Hermione's hair up. Hermione wore a floaty, lilac-colored dress with matching high heels. It took Mrs. Weasley awhile, but she finally got Hermione's hair to cooperate; it looked sleek and shiny opposed to its usual bushy state.

Ginny was wearing a golden bridesmaid dress that made her skin glow. Mrs. Weasley put her hair up exquisitely; the upper portion sat on the top of her head in a beautiful braid, while the lower portion of her hair hung down around her shoulders.

Maddie winced as Mrs. Weasley took her own hair into her vice-like fingers. When she looked in the mirror a few minutes later, her hair was up in a light bun, and ringlets hung down, framing her scarred face. She smiled in approval.

"Alright, Maddie and Hermione, go ahead out with the rest of the guests, someone will be out there to show you your seats."

Hermione and Madoline made their way back downstairs, where they ran into Fleur and an ancient looking lady. Madoline guessed that this was Aunt Muriel. She was handing Fleur a beautiful tiara.

Fleur looked gorgeous in her simple white wedding dress, and Maddie felt a surge of happiness go through her chest for Bill and Fleur.

"Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?" Aunt Muriel asked, and Maddie's eyes shot over to her. She was speaking to Hermione. "Bad posture and skinny ankles."

Hermione stood with her mouth wide open before Maddie grabbed her wrist and led her down the staircase.

"You look great!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Hermione. He was previously in conversation with a curly red haired boy. Maddie raised a speculative eyebrow as she observed Harry's disguise. He could certainly pass for a Weasley.

"Always the tone of surprise," smiled Hermione as she proceeded to tell him about her encounter with Muriel.

"Don't take it personally, she's rude to everyone," said Ron.

"Talking about Muriel?" asked George as he emerged from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she's just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."

Maddie didn't continue listening to him, however, as she examined Fred in his dress robes. Fred had seemed to gone speechless for some reason as she studied him.

"-he went a bit odd toward the end," said George, still talking about his Uncle Bilius.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," Fred said, coming out of his stupor. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his-"

"Yes, he sounds like a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter and Madoline blushed as she too laughed.

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

They were all laughing so much by the end of the conversation that none of them noticed the latecomer until he held out his invitation to Ron and looked over at Hermione.

"You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked, dropping her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump disproportionate to its size. She scrambled to pick it up while blushing. "I didn't know you were- goodness- it's lovely to see- how are you?"

"How come you're here?" Ron demanded. Madoline shared a smirk with Fred, and he and George motioned her to come with them, where they led her to a seat. Fred sat beside her, and George sat beside him. Hermione, Ron, and Harry soon appeared, taking their seats in the second row behind them. Maddie turned around to glance at them, and shared a smile with Hermione.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes with large white roses in their button-holes. Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from Fleur's veela cousins. Maddie's face remained straight as she looked ahead, pointedly ignoring Fred.

The crowd fell silent as music swelled from the golden balloons. Madoline swiveled to look at the entrance.

A collective sigh came from the assembly as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle; Fleur was positively glowing. Ginny and Gabrielle looked even prettier than usual with their matching gold dresses. Once Fleur reached him, Bill had the happiest look on his face the Maddie had ever seen.

"Ladies and gentleman," said a wild-haired wizard that stood in front of Bill and Fleur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

Madoline found herself looking over at Fred, who gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes, and then winked back at him. Fred smiled. If she hadn't known any better, she would have said she shocked him with the wink. But Fred Weasley wasn't easily shocked.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle..."

Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour began sobbing into lace handkerchiefs. Trumpetlike sounds from the back told Maddie that Hagrid was crying too. Madoline watched on, not displaying any emotion.

"...then I declare you bonded for life." The wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell on them. Fred and George started up a round of applause, and the golden balloons overhead burst.

Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them. A tiny bell landed in Maddie's hair, and before she could reach to pick it out, the wizard had called for them all to stand. She looked up when she felt Fred's hand in her hair, picking the bell out for her. She gave him a thankful look.

The wizard waved his wand again and the marquee transformed into a canopy supported by golden poles. Chairs had grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables. A golden-jacketed band began setting up on the podium. Waiters popped up on all sides with silver trays full of treats.

Fred took Madoline's arm and steered her towards a table, followed closely by George. They sat in a table that was occupied by Charlie. Fred smirked at Maddie's expression as they neared; she hadn't given Charlie the best impression earlier.

"Oi, Charlie, don't mind if we join you, do ya?" asked George, sitting beside Charlie and throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders. Charlie laughed, and then shook George's arm off.

"Course not," he replied, giving Madoline a polite smile. Maddie felt her ears go red as the band began to play. She sat down and turned to the dance floor, where Bill and Fleur began dancing as the crowd applauded. A moment later, Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Monsieur Delacour and Mrs. Weasley. Other couples began milling onto the open floor also.

Maddie watched with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Fred and George both got up and strode over to a table full of Fleur's cousins, and Charlie was soon swept away by a dark-haired witch. So, Madoline found herself very alone at her table.

More songs passed as she sat, observing Bill with Fleur, and Ron with Hermione, Ginny with Lee Jordan, and the twins with their respective veelas hanging all over them... But she was left alone.

"Would you like to dance?" a familiar voice asked. Madoline beamed up at Bill, who was holding out his hand to her. She took it gratefully.

"I'm not the best dancer," she admitted, "so I'm going to apologize to your feet beforehand."

Bill laughed heartily at this as he spun Maddie around. Only a minute or so into the dance had passed, and Maddie had managed to trample his feet three times. Bill shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt, seeing as you weigh nothing."

When the song was over, Bill handed her off to Ron while he shared a dance with Hermione. Ron looked hesitant to place his hands on Maddie's waist, and she sighed in frustration as they began to dance. After the song was over, it was time to cut the cake.

Madoline watched from the middle of the crowd as two model phoenixes took flight when Bill cut the cake. She let out a small '_ooh_' in appreciation. Bill and Fleur fed each other cake quite messily before the dancing started up again. Maddie found herself unexpectedly sharing an awkward dance with Charlie, who wasn't as forgiving about his trampled feet. Sure, he was polite, but Madoline found herself sitting back down at the table in no time.

Madoline's eyes narrowed as she watched Fred and George disappear into the falling darkness with a pair of Fleur's cousins.

Moths began to swoop in under the canopy as the evening drew on. Charlie, Hagrid, and a squat wizard in a purple porkpie hat were singing "Odo the Hero" rather loudly in the corner; Maddie suspected they had a little too much of the champagne that was floating around.

Fred and George came back awhile later with lipstick marks across their faces. Maddie scoffed, handing them a handkerchief as they returned to the table. George gave her a confused look.

"Lipstick stains," she told him, pointing to his face. George's eyes widened along with Fred's as they frantically looked over at their mother, but she hadn't noticed. George wiped off his face first then handed the handkerchief over to Fred who did the same.

"Keep it," Maddie said as Fred handed it back to her. He stuffed in into one of his pockets as he eyed her over.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Not particularly," Madoline answered dryly.

"Well that's a shame," George piped up. Maddie fixed him with a piercing stare. George simply grinned back at her.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Maybe the fact that nobody wanted to dance with me except out of pity."

The twins remained silent for awhile, ensuing awkwardness. The last song began playing in a slow rhythm, and Maddie blinked at the hand in front of her face.

"Dance?" Fred asked, a smirk on his face as he held his hand out. Maddie hesitated a moment before taking it. They left George behind as they strolled out onto the dance floor. Madoline shivered as Fred put his hands on her waist.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, loosening his grip.

"No," Maddie replied bashfully, putting her hands on his shoulders. Fred gripped her waist firmly once more, looking over confident. She heard a veela cousin giggle near their proximity. Fred ignored it, though, instead focusing on her.

"I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry," Fred apologized. Madoline looked up to see if it was sincere, and indeed it was.

"No matter, you had fun anyway," Madoline shrugged, looking pointedly over at the veela who had giggled. Fred took a hand from her waist and turned her face back towards him.

"Yes, nothing serious," he assured her, his hand returning to its previous position as Maddie's complexion tinged pink.

"I don't think Charlie likes me much. Bill didn't mind when I trampled on his toes, but-"

"Ouch!" Fred shouted over-dramatically as she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Maddie exclaimed, looking half-miserable.

"I'm just kidding, it didn't really hurt," Fred winked at her, and Maddie whacked him lightly across the chest. Fred grinned at her response.

And then, the dance with Fred was over way too soon as something large and silver came falling through the canopy and onto the dance floor right next to Maddie, resolving into a silver lynx. She froze, and Fred pulled her closer protectively. The Patronus's mouth opened wide as it spoke in Kingsley's voice.

_ "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_


	7. Death Eaters and Puking Pastilles

Heads turned towards the silver lynx as it vanished. Silence dominated the scene for a moment, and then someone screamed. Fred pulled Madoline out of the way as a witch and wizard nearly ran into them. Guests were running everywhere and Disapparating. The protective enchantments securing the Burrow had been broken.

Maddie let out a gasp and took Fred's hand, pulling him to her left, as cloaked, masked figures appeared in the crowd. She gripped her wand in her right hand firmly, turning around in time to see Lupin and Tonks cast a shield. A streak of light poured over everyone's heads.

"Move. Move!" Fred bellowed, and Madoline silently followed him. His neck craned back and forth, eyes darting throughout the guests as he searched for George. Before long, all the guests had Disapparated, and only Madoline and the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, and Hagrid were left, with about thirty Death Eaters staring them down.

"_Expelliarmus_!" one of them yelled, and Maddie felt her wand flip out of her hand. She grimaced as a tall, muscular wizard with a thin black mustache took it. Walden Macnair. He eyed Maddie with a nasty grin on his face.

"Tut, tut, none of that. Now," he said, wielding her wand and pressing the tip of it into her neck, "where is Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter? How would I know?" Maddie asked immediately. The wizard's eyes narrowed, and then he turned to interrogate the rest of the Weasleys and their friends. The rest of the Death Eaters guarded the troop of mostly redheads closely. Fleur clutched onto Bill's arm as Macnair observed her.

"And you, flower?" he asked, taking Fleur's hand.

"'Ow would I know where 'Arry is? I 'aven't seen him in ages," she answered. Macnair's face twisted as he let out a snarl. Fleur jumped back, and Bill held her safely against him; his own face look rather scary, his scars adding to the effect. Macnair looked at him warily before turning to Arthur.

"You will be and are being _watched, _Weasley, mark my words," he snarled, giving a signal to the Death Eaters. He threw Madoline's wand on the ground, and left with most of the Death Eaters, besides two who seemed content to help themselves to the wedding's leftovers. Madoline quickly ran over and snatched her wand up.

The Weasleys and their company left the Death Eaters in the canopy as they walked back to the Burrow. Maddie felt as though her heart was going to beat from her chest. She hoped beyond hope that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were well.

They didn't go to their bedrooms until late that night. Bill and Fleur left early, however. Mr. Weasley managed to get a Patronus sent to Harry, Ron, and Hermione without the Death Eaters noticing. The Death Eaters seemed more interested in the floating champagne they had gathered than their charges.

"What now?" Maddie had finally asked later into the night, looking around at all of them.

"Now we hope and pray," Lupin replied as he stood, bringing Tonks up with him. They said their farewells before Disapparating back to their home. Hagrid excused himself sometime later, saying that Fang would need tended to.

Ginny had fallen asleep on the carpet. Molly looked down at her daughter with tired eyes when they all began departing for their respective bedrooms. Fred had already smacked Charlie awake, claiming he was louder than a Hungarian Horntail on a diet. Charlie yawned as he stretched, then stomped his way up to the stairs. Fred leaned down and picked Ginny up, placing her on the couch.

"Is it alright if I sleep down here, Mrs. Weasley? I don't think I like the thought of a bedroom to myself at the moment," Maddie asked.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied with no trace of her usual motherly smile, "the loveseat will do?"

Maddie nodded, and Mrs. Weasley departed upstairs.

"Night Maddie," Fred and George spoke simultaneously, and Maddie waved them off as they trudged up the staircase. She settled down in the loveseat and pulled a throw over herself. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Maddie woke up to an incessant poking on her side. Her eyes fluttered open to see Fred standing above her with his wand as weapon of choice. She wiped the sleepers out of her eyes groggily before glaring at him. The sun had only halfway risen.<p>

"What do you want?" she hissed, glancing over at Ginny's still sleeping form. Fred held his hand out and Madoline looked at him as if he were mad.

"Trust me, Anderson," he whispered, grabbing her hand and hoisting her up off the loveseat. Maddie grimaced at the discomfort her scars gave her.

"What the hell, Fred?" she growled, and Fred turned back to her with a grin.

"Trust me, you'll love it," he ensured her as he dragged her out to the canopy where the Death Eaters were standing watch. Maddie looked at him warily before they entered the canopy. There were alarming retching sounds coming from the end of the canopy; the two Death Eaters were vomiting quite violently as George watched them.

"Oh Fred, you _didn't,_" Madoline said, looking at the Puking Pastille wrappers laying on the ground.

"I didn't. George and I did," Fred grinned, but then his face turned serious.

"Now we reckon we should give them the other half-"

"-but they might try and hex us to yesterday-"

"and old Voldy might not be too happy if we took out two of his Death Eaters-"

"-so then we though, why a Memory Charm would be the perfect thing-"

"-except we aren't so good at them, so that's where your wonderful witching skills come into play," Fred finished with a wide smile.

"Seriously?" Madoline scowled at the two of them. They both gave her their most charming smiles.

"Think of what could happen to us Maddie-"

"-yeah, we could end up in Azkaban."

Taking her wand out with a huff, Maddie pointed it at the first Death Eater, while sending the twins a deadly glare.

"_Obliviate_," she incanted, and then repeated the process with the other. Fred and George quickly gave them the other halves of the pastilles, and before scurrying out with Fred and Maddie, George cleaned up the vomit on the ground with a quick flick of his wand.

By the time the three of them were back inside the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was up cooking breakfast. She quickly recruited Fred and George into helping her, leaving a smirking Madoline free to escape to Ginny's room and go back to sleep.


	8. Muggleborn

Madoline grabbed Fred as debris flew around them.

"Stay safe!" she cried, holding his hand. Fred pulled her out of the way of a green light, and they began running through dark corridors occasionally lit by spells. Maddie had lost her wand somewhere along the way.

And then, as she ran behind Fred, she heard the Unforgivable Spell, and a green light hit Fred square in the back, and he fell to the ground, and there was nothing she could do as she watched the life leave his eyes. She had failed.

"Fred!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Ginny cried, shaking Maddie by the shoulders. Maddie was sweating heavily.<p>

"Care to tell me why you were yelling my brothers name out?"

She began crying; the dream had been so real. She soon found herself laying on her stomach, her face propped up by the palms of her hands. Ginny frowned, sitting down beside her.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. Maddie shrugged.

"It's nothing,"she cried.

"There's something going on," Ginny said, studying her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Maddie retorted, her tears turning a bit angry. Ginny glared at her.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Now you better get to breakfast soon, or there won't be any left," she said as she stood up, then stalked off.

Maddie sighed as she got up and began dressing.

Fred and George looked up at her curiously as she entered the sitting room after eating a late breakfast. They were sitting on the carpet playing Wizard's Chess. Maddie gave them a small smile, and headed towards the garden. But Fred grabbed her ankle when she passed him.

"Let go, Fred," she chuckled.

"Sit," he ordered her, the corners of his mouth curved up in their usual grin. Rolling her eyes, Madoline did so.

"Now, George and I were wondering-"

"-what exactly possessed you-"

"-to to actually go along with our schemes this morning."

"We always saw you as the rule-following type-"

"-seeing as you had no detentions at Hogwarts," Fred smiled. Maddie's eyes rolled.

"I suppose being out of school has made me more daring," she smiled. Fred and George looked at each other, and then back at her, their attention drawn away from the chess board.

"How daring?" they asked together.

"What kind of question is that?" Maddie questioned them back.

"A pretty good one, at least I think so," smirked George. She soon bored George enough that he went back to the chess game. Fred stared Madoline down for awhile longer, until she broke the gaze. She stood up and fled to Ginny's room.

* * *

><p>"You like Fred," Ginny said as Maddie entered her room. Ginny was sitting on her bed reading a book. Madoline gaped at her.<p>

"I-I do not!" she exclaimed, plopping down on her cot. She folded her arms as the youngest Weasley observed her.

"I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at him," Ginny said, flipping a page.

"What way?" Maddie demanded. Ginny put her book down and made eye contact with the older witch.

"Like you'd die for him," she answered, and Maddie forgot to breathe. Ginny raised an eyebrow in confirmation.

"So what if I like him?" Maddie finally said into the silence.

"I dunno. My goal was just to get you to admit it to yourself," Ginny said, picking her book back up.

"I never said I liked him," Maddie pointed out. Ginny put the book back down.

"Okay then, say it," said Ginny.

"I don't like him!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Odd."

"What's odd?"

"The fact that you're in denial. I never saw you as the sort," Ginny smiled at her, and picked her book back up...again. Maddie glared at her.

"You think you're funny, huh?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"No, but-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, think over it for a day and then tell me. Now go away, I'm reading," Ginny ordered. Maddie stared at the younger girl to no avail, and then stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>At dinnertime, Maddie took her usual spot next to Fred and across from Ginny. The table almost seemed empty with Harry, Ron, and Hermione gone. Madoline had gotten used to them being there over the summer. She took one look at the spaghetti Mrs. Weasley had made and dug in.<p>

Maddie was painfully aware of Fred's presence beside her. Ever since her conversation with Ginny, she hadn't been able to get him off her mind. It was worse than before her incident, too. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when his arm innocently brushed up against hers, or when he accidentally nudged her with his leg.

She continued eating, trying to ignore his gestures, but she couldn't. She focused in on the way he always raised his right eyebrow when talking with someone, or how he would crack his knuckles every few minutes without noticing what he was doing.

Of course, she only took occasional glances at him. At his freckled skin or his red hair, blue eyes, constant smile...

Maddie snapped out of it, hurriedly eating her meal. She excused herself from the table early, and Ginny gave her a knowing look. Maddie went out the back door and into the garden to her favorite bench. She laid down, staring up at the sky.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Maddie sighed as she heard the voice after minutes of watching the birds in the trees, and the clouds passing by. She turned her face towards Fred, looking upwards. He seemed much taller than he was from this angle.

"What do you want?" she asked, not getting up from the bench.

"I just told you, didn't I? Can I sit down, or are you going to lay there rudely taking up all the bench space?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her. Maddie smirked at him.

"I think I might just lay here," she replied. Fred's face became mischievous, and before Maddie could move, he had taken her shoulders, forcing her to sit up, and sat beside her. Startled, Maddie found herself leaning on his arm. She quickly sat up the rest of the way and scooted a good distance away from him.

"Git," she said, glaring at him. Fred grinned.

"You know you love me," he said, winking at her. Maddie blushed and looked away before he could see. But he noticed anyway.

"Did I embarrass you?" he asked coyly, scooting closer to her.

"No," Maddie growled, facing him again, even though her cheeks were red.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot out here, is all," Maddie insisted, scooting away from him again. One of her legs remained on the bench and one was off. Fred moved closer to her, and their legs touched.

"I think you're blushing," he whispered into her ear. Maddie looked in the opposite direction once again, pushing her weight against him to try and make him move back. He pushed back. Madoline yelped as she landed on the ground. She glared up at Fred, who shrugged.

"You shouldn't be so selfish about seating arrangements," he told her.

"Me? You're one to talk!" she protested, but Fred only smirked back at her. She sighed; Fred always seemed to win their verbal duels. She was baffled when he reached out a hand to help her back up. She sat back down on the bench, seeing as he had now made plenty of room for her.

"This bench isn't big enough for the two of us," she joked.

"Are you calling me fat?" Fred asked, feigning a hurt look. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. That's exactly what I said." Fred clutched his stomach protectively as she laughed at him. He smiled back at her.

"It's good to hear you laugh. You don't do it often," he said, actually being serious. Maddie was caught off guard, and didn't say anything.

"What I meant was, none of us really laugh as much as we used to, with everything that's going on-"

"I knew what you meant," Maddie said quietly, cutting him off. Fred gave her an innocent shrug, then wiped his hands off on his trousers.

"Well then..." he began to say, but couldn't think of anything else _to _say. It was Maddie's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Fred Weasley, speechless? What nonsense is this?" she grinned.

"I'm not speechless! I'm just not saying anything," said Fred. Maddie shook her head at him, punching him softly in the arm.

"So what _are_ you doing here, anyway?" he asked.

"Just thinking. Wondering if they're okay," Madoline said, referring to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They'll be fine. They have to be," Fred said in a soft voice.

"I have to go into the Auror office tomorrow," Maddie told him.

"So soon?" he asked.

"I need to complete my training," she answered determinedly. Fred frowned.

"Do you think they'll even let you know?"

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, gazing up at him.

"Well, You-Know-Who isn't so keen on Muggleborns, is he?" he said. Maddie's face paled.

"I didn't even think about that," she whispered.

"Hmm. Well. Maybe you should stay here, just to be safe."

"I'm not going to be that safe here if they're after Muggleborns, considering the Burrow is being watched closely by Death Eaters."

"Well, that presents a problem," Fred frowned, and Maddie sighed again.

"We'll figure it out later," she said.

They ended up talking well into the evening about various things. Madoline told Fred about the Muggle world that was so foreign to him, while he told her some dirt on his siblings. Maddie would have to keep in mind that Ginny once got in trouble for sneaking on the Hogwarts Express when Bill and Charlie were going to school. Thankfully, her parents had found her before the train left, but it gave Maddie a reminder that Ginny wasn't all that perfect.

Mrs. Weasley called them inside when the dark descended, and they both got off the bench, stretched, and then went inside. Mrs. Weasley was listening to Celestina Warbeck on the radio, so Maddie quickly excused herself to Ginny's room.

* * *

><p>"Up! Up! Get up!" Maddie was startled from her nap the next day awake by a high nasal voice, and someone pulling her off the couch.<p>

"Wha-?" she asked, alarmed when she opened her eyes to see two Death Eaters in the sitting room. Ginny was sitting on the recliner, and looked rather pale. The taller Death Eater smirked.

"Madoline Anderson, is it? Well, you're on the list of _Mudbloods_," he spat at her, dragging her off the ground.

"You're coming with us for a nice 'lil trip to the ministry," the other Death Eater said.

"What? No I'm not!" Maddie protested, but was cut short by a slap to the face. She yelped. At this point, Ginny ran out of the room.

"Go get her, then," the taller Death Eater spoke to the short, fat one. He trudged off after the redhead.

"In case you didn't hear, Mudbloods like yourself are required to go for interrogation at the Ministry. You're one of the first on the list," he told her.

"Why?" Maddie demanded. To her disgust, he spat on her.

"'Cause the Ministry says so. Now get up, you filthy Mudblood."

The Death Eater was startled when someone crashed down the staircase.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Weasley asked, wand at the ready. Mrs. Weasley was behind him, and Ginny was also peeking through the door.

"What'd you do with Yeager?" the Death Eater asked.

"He was chasing after my daughter and knocked himself out when he fell up the stairs," Mrs. Weasley spoke in a sharp tone, her wand also wielded. The tall Death Eater looked between the two of them.

"Hmph. Well, _Weasley_, you can take this Mudblood in when you go to work tomorrow. Saves me the trouble," he said, then made his way upstairs, watched closely by three Weasleys. He went back out with Yeager slung over his shoulder. Maddie was still rubbing traces of saliva off herself. Mr. Weasley helped her off the floor while his wife fussed over her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Madoline insisted.

"You may be fine, but there's no way I'm handing you over to the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" she asked in a rather small voice. By now, Fred and George had come downstairs, along with Lee Jordan, who came to visit.

"I'm afraid you'll have to run," Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, surely not, there must be something we can do-" Mrs. Weasley began saying.

"We can't. This will be the first place they search."

Madoline felt her head swimming as she desperately tried to think where she would run to.

"She can come with us," Lee spoke up. Everyone gave him confused looks.

"Go where. And what do you mean, _us_?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Fred and George began speaking.

"Well, Lee's going to start a broadcast-"

"-called _Potterwatch,_ to be exact-"

"-and seeing as the new Ministry would be after him for that-"

"-we'll be out on our own, just traveling around-"

"Sort of of the run-"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Do you realize how dangerous that is, provoking them? I'm already missing two sons, I will _not _be worrying over two more!"

"Molly, really-" Arthur began, but his wife was irate at this point.

"No, Arthur! I won't do it!" she shouted, and then turned to the twins. "You are forbidden to do anything of the sort."

Fred got a dangerous gleam in his eye by the time she was done.

"So what are we going to do? Give up while Harry's out there doing Merlin knows what, trying to save us? I don't think so, Mum. George, Maddie, and I will be going with Lee and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Mrs. Weasley became speechless. By this time, Maddie felt inclined to step in.

"Really, there's no need. I can run by myself, I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"Believe me, you're not the trouble in this case," Mrs. Weasley interrupted her while glaring at Fred. Fred crossed his arms and glared back. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Well, er, Molly dear, why don't we start supper? I'm sure everyone's starving by now," Mr. Weasley said, attempting to ease the tension. It didn't work.

"I'm not taking my eyes off these two," she said determinedly. Fred scooted closer to Maddie.

"We're going to do this, Mum, whether you like it or not. Beside, why should ickle Ronniekins have all the fun?" he smirked. Mrs. Weasley made a scary sound that was somewhere in between a growl and a hiss. Ginny backed away from her.

"Go pack your things, Maddie," Fred ordered. Maddie looked uncertainly between the mother and son. She would have to pack anyway, so she excused herself to Ginny's room to gather her things. Ginny followed her gladly.

"Mum just gets plain scary sometimes," Ginny said when the door to her room was closed. Maddie let out a big sigh.

"Indeed. I really didn't mean to cause trouble," she said as she started putting her clothes into her knapsack.

"Fred and George were going to do it anyway. It's just sooner rather than later now," Ginny shrugged, then smiled. "Plus, you're going along. I bet Fred's happy."

"Why would he be happy?" Maddie asked, suspicious of the redhead's behavior.

"Oh, well, he fancies you, of course." Maddie rolled her eyes at this.

"Sure he does."

"Did you think on what I told you to?" the younger witch questioned.

"Yes. And I've come to the conclusion that you're completely mental," Maddie smiled, closing the knapsack. Ginny sniffed.

"I can assure you I'm not. I'll give it a year or two before we hear wedding bells," she said, then left the room. Maddie threw a sock at her, but it rebounded off the closed door.

In two minutes, Maddie was ready, and she met the boys up in their room. Lee gave her a cheerful greeting when she knocked.

"'Ello, Maddie. Just about ready," he told her. He had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Maddie looked over at George nervously. Fred wasn't there. George seemed ready, but there was no evidence of any luggage.

"We'll have to go to our flat first to get our things," George told her. Maddie nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Lee asked when Fred returned to the room.

"Then we shall go," Fred replied, and took Maddie's hand. She was overcome by nausea when she was Side-Along Apparated with no warning. She keeled over when they landed at the flat.

"You okay?" Fred chuckled, helping her up. Madoline glared at him.

"Warn me next time!"

While Fred and George closed up the shop, Maddie took her time to look around the flat. It was in dire need of cleaning. The sink was full of dirty dishes and the floor was covered in dust bunnies. Lee had sat down on the couch while waiting for Fred and George, and Maddie decided to join him. Seeing as she didn't know Lee very well, there was an awkward silence until the twins returned.

"All ready?" George asked, and Maddie stood up along with Lee.

"Yep," Lee replied.

"To the place we spoke of, then?"Fred asked.

"Yep."

And with that, Lee took Maddie's hand. A disgruntled Fred Disapparated alone, and George was right behind him.

"Ready?" Lee asked politely. Maddie nodded.

She found herself standing in a well-furnished sitting room. She noticed a television in the corner.

"A Muggle home?" she asked with a frown in her voice as the boys put their stuff down.

"Yep," Lee replied, "the folks are on vacation. As long as we leave it like we found it, they'll never know," he smirked.

"And when are they coming back?" Maddie asked.

"A month. Then we'll have to find a new place," George sighed. Fred held out his hand and Maddie gave him her knapsack.

"Right then. We'll take these upstairs," said Fred, and Maddie found herself alone in the sitting room. She turned the television onto the news. Within the time it took the boys to get back downstairs, Maddie watched reports of a dozen Muggles missing, and several mysterious deaths.

"Is that an Elly-vision?"Fred asked as he trudged down the stairs. Maddie laughed.

"It's a television. Fred, there's over 30 'mysterious' Muggle deaths," shew said sadly. Fred shook his head.

"They're going to destroy everything," he said angrily, sitting down alongside her. Maddie raised an eyebrow at him.

"George and Lee are taking a shower. There's two bathrooms," he said quickly upon seeing the puzzled look on the witch's face. Maddie chuckled.

"You had me scared there for a minute."

"Well, at least I think they're in separate showers..."Fred joked, and Maddie smacked him on the arm as usual. He smirked.

"I'm sorry you have to hide now," he told her.

"Oh well," Maddie shrugged, "who knows, it could be fun."

"Yeah loads," Fred replied, and they both became silent as they watched the multiplying reports of missing Muggles.


	9. New Shelters

The light trickling in from the curtains woke Maddie the next morning. She yawned, stretched, and wiped her eyes before sitting up. She was in a teenage girl's bedroom, decorated with posters of boy bands and frilly pink lace. Maddie traced her scar with her fingertips as she gave herself a moment to wake up. It still hurt, but not as much as it used to, and the redness was fading from it.

She made her way down the stairs; it appeared as if none of the others were awake through the kitchen, Maddie managed to find some eggs, a loaf of bread, and potatoes. She set to peeling the potatoes, watching the birds dig for worms out the kitchen window.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as the knife slipped and caught the edge of her thumb. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, putting the knife and potato down.

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Lee, to whom she raised an eyebrow at.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a scratch," she nodded, but hardly got the words out before Lee flicked his wand. Her thumb was completely healed. Madoline smiled.

"Nice. You could be a Healer," she complimented him, washing the potatoes off. Lee shrugged awkwardly.

"Doubt it. I couldn't handle the complaining patients."

There was silence as Maddie started frying the potatoes and began to works on the eggs and toast.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Lee asked.

"I was Muggleborn, remember?" Maddie smiled, flipping the potatoes over with the spatula she had found.

"Oh. Yeah."

"This will be ready in about ten minutes. Are Fred and George still sleeping?" she asked with a chuckle.

"George is. Fred's taking a shower. He fell asleep last night before taking one."

"M'kay. Well, go wake up George, then," Madoline ordered. Lee grinned, bowed, and then made his way back upstairs. Maddie shook her head after him, continuing to prepare breakfast.

Fred trudged down soon afterward, his hair still wet from the shower. He wore a green t-shirt and loose blue jeans. Maddie frowned.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Borrowed them from the dresser," Fred winked, and she rolled her eyes as she filled up a plate for him.

George eventually came down, and they all ate breakfast together while small talking. Lee offered to help Maddie clean up after the meal, and she graciously accepted, missing the sidelong glance Fred gave to the two.

"I wash, you dry," Maddie said, handing Lee a towel as they stood over the kitchen sink. These particular Muggles didn't have a dishwasher, oddly enough, considering they could afford a vacation.

"What are we going to do when our month is up?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But with the amount of Muggles missing, I'm sure we wouldn't have too much trouble finding an empty place," Lee said sadly, and Maddie sighed, thinking of her own parents.

"It's so wrong what's happening...that people think they're better because they have magic and are pureblood..." Maddie shook her head. She was met by silence as Lee continued drying the dishes. Fred entered the room at that moment.

"Can I help?" he offered.

"Nah, I think w're good here," Lee replied, putting the last dish away. Maddie gave Fred a shrug as she wiped off the table, and then headed past him towards the living room.

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable with this?" George asked that evening while they were sitting in front of the television. Maddie was showing the boys some of her favorite Muggle programs that she hadn't seen in years.<p>

"Comfortable with what?" Maddie questioned, folding her arms as she leaned back in the couch, accidentally elbowing Lee in the side. She mouthed an apology to him, and he shrugged in response.

"Well, with being the only girl. I mean..." George blushed. Maddie smirked.

"It's not like we're all sharing a bed, George," she said sarcastically, standing up to stretch.

"That's not what I meant..." George frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you meant. I'm fine."

"Yeah George. She's fine," Fred mimicked her. Madoline stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to bed," she announced.

"So soon?" Fred asked. George and Lee's attention was back on the television.

"Yeah. I'm tired," Maddie yawned, and Fred stood up.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked suspiciously.

"Gotta use the bathroom. Is that okay with you?" Fred chuckled as he walked past her and up the stairs. Maddie rolled her eyes as she followed him. He stopped suddenly in the hallway, and Maddie ran into his back.

"Fred, what the hell?" she asked, regaining her balance as he turned towards her.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," he shrugged, not teasing for once, but acting serious. Maddie looked up at him and blinked.

"Oh. Well, goodnight," she replied, confused, and very aware of how close they were standing together. Fred leaned in towards her, and Maddie immediately backed away.

"No hug?" Fred pouted, the laughter back in his voice. Maddie blushed.

"Since when do we hug?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Since now," Fred grinned, pulling her in. Maddie found her face smashed against his chest before she could protest.

"Fred, I can't breathe," she grumbled, and he let go. A dark spot was on his shirt, and Maddie laughed.

"See, you made me drool on your shirt," she shook her head at him.

"Drooling over me?" he smirked.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes again.

"This is kinda gross, though. Good thing it's not my shirt," Fred smiled, then turned on his heel and went into the bathroom. Maddie's thoughts were spinning by the time she was in bed.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed before they knew it. Fred, George, and Lee had started up <em>Potterwatch<em> with the equipment Lee had brought from his house. Sometimes they had visitors. Tonks dropped by once, Bill visited regularly, sometimes with Fleur, and Mr. Weasley when he was certain he wasn't followed. They caught up with what was going on by getting owls from Bill and Lee's family.

To be on the cautious side, Maddie gave the boys instructions on buying groceries, and she stayed inside all the time. She was getting restless of it, however. Which was why when Fred burst into her room in the middle of night, she was awake.

"For Merlin's-"

"Maddie, we got to go. Now. Muggles are pulling in the driveway," Fred ordered her. Maddie sat in shock for a total of three seconds before flipping out and running around to gather her few things, flicking her wand to straighten the bedroom up to how she found it. She rushed out into the hallway, where Lee grabbed her hand and they Apparated. Stunned by the sudden Apparation, Maddie felt her stomach lurch and then her vision went dark.

* * *

><p>"Maddie. Maddie."<p>

Madoline woke up, confused. She was laying on a couch. She blinked a few times before Lee's face came into focus.

"You okay?" he asked. She sat up, holding her head. She had an awful headache.

"What happened?" she asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, we had to go fast, I didn't have time to warn you," he frowned, holding her hand. Maddie looked to the side, still dizzy.

"You okay?" Lee asked again.

"Yeah...I just feel a little sick," a pale-faced Madoline replied, looking around. They were in a small sitting room.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My house," Lee replied, "Fred and George will be here soon. Probably. Maybe. We kind of all got separated in the hurry."

"Ugh," Maddie groaned, laying back on the couch pillows. She was getting a migraine.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," Lee suggested anxiously.

"Yeah...think I will," Maddie replied as she dozed off. It seemed only a few seconds of sleep had passed before she was woken up again.

"Time to wake up."

Maddie opened her eyes to see Lee standing over her again.

"Fred and George back?" she asked drowsily.

"Yeah. Well they were. They aren't now," Lee answered.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, covering her face with her hands. The light was hurting her eyes.

"Still have a headache?" Lee asked.

"I'm trying not to," Maddie mumbled, looking back up. Lee smiled at her.

"You failed to mention that Muggles have a habit of not keeping to schedules," he told her.

"Don't be so stereotypical. Not all Muggles are like that," said Maddie, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah. Of course we picked those Muggles," Lee sighed, sitting down next to her.

"So...where are your parents? Better off, where's Fred and George?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, well. They were all here, but hey went to the Burrow right before you woke," Lee told her.

"The Burrow? What for?" Maddie asked.

"Mrs. Weasley invited my parents for supper, and Fred and George decided to tag along. So...we have the place to ourselves," Lee smiled again, then stood, going over and dropping a piece of wood into the fireplace.

"Wonderful. Excuse me while I go clean up. Where's the washroom?" Maddie asked. Lee pointed down the hallway.

Maddie found a washcloth in the bathroom and began washing off her face. She left the door open. When she was done, she looked into the mirror.

"As usual, don't like what I see," she said to herself, sighing and looking down.

"Why not?" Lee asked. Maddie jumped, startled at him appearing outside the doorway.

"Lee...what are you doing?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Just waiting for my turn in here. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she frowned.

"Looks like you're insulting yourself is what it looks like," he replied.

"Whatever. It's really none of your business," Maddie said, hanging up the washrag and drying off her hands as she walked out of the bathroom and faced him.

"There. All yours," she snapped, beginning to walk away. Lee held her back.

"Hold up. I'm not done talking to you."

"Well I am!" Maddie exclaimed, struggling against his hand on her arm. He had a firm grip that she couldn't break, and was pretty sure would bruise her arm. She gave up, turning towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked, with no patience. Lee raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hormonal much?" he asked.

"Lee, let go of me," she demanded, struggling again. Lee chuckled.

"It's not funny," she hissed. But Lee still didn't let go.

"I'm not letting go of you, Maddie," he said stubbornly. She looked up at him angrily.

"What are you even trying to do?"

"You're beautiful," he said quite suddenly. Maddie was taken aback for a second.

"Haha. Very funny Lee. Nice joke. You should share that one with Fred and George," she spat at him.

"It wasn't a joke," Lee responded, dead serious," you are beautiful. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because it's not true Lee," Maddie spoke, shaking him off her. He let go as she continued speaking.

"You see this?" Maddie asked, pointing to her face, " It's called a scar. It's why little kids are afraid of me and why adults don't even want to look at me because they're afraid I'll hurt their feelings. It's why my love life is ruined, but none of that really matters, because my whole life was already planned out for me before I was born. It's why I don't protest when you guys tell me to stay inside, because I can't stand the looks I get from strangers. Get it?" Maddie took a breath, looking down as her eyes stung from unshed tears.

"Maddie..." Lee said, reaching down and taking her hand. Maddie backed away from him, uncertain of where this was going. But Lee drew closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked nervously as her back hit the wall.

"I don't see your scar when I look at you. I just see you. Madoline Anderson," Lee said in a whisper, cupping her face with his hands. Maddie looked down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Lee..."

"No, listen. I know we weren't good friends before, but these past three weeks, I've really gotten to know you-"

"Lee, please," Maddie said, looking up at him and gaining eye contact. A gleam of something that Maddie couldn't pinpoint showed in Lee's eyes right before she felt his lips on hers.


	10. Stay For Awhile

Once normal brain functions began working correctly, Maddie pushed Lee away. She looked at him with wide eyes, opened her mouth to say something, shut it, and then walked away into the sitting room. She heard Lee follow her.

"Maddie, please-" he began to say, but Maddie interrupted him by holding her hand up.

"Just...let's just not go there, Lee," she stammered, her back facing him. He came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her against him. She stiffened up immediately.

"Please, Maddie, I can't stop thinking about you. We could make it work," he whined, his lips nearly touching her ear. Maddie once again attempted to move away, but he held her in place.

"I know you feel the same way, Maddie. I can see it in your eyes," he whispered. Maddie struggled once again to get away from him.

"Lee, no. Don't do this. I don't feel anything like that..." Maddie began to say, but stopped. She liked Lee as a friend. She didn't want to hurt him like this.

"Maddie, come on," Lee said, an almost angry tone entering his voice as he drew her closer.

"Lee, stop it," Maddie demanded, trying to pull away, but he refused to let go of her.

"I can't, Maddie. Unless you're leading me on, you feel the same way," he told her. Maddie's hand drew closer to the wand in her pocket. She drew in a breath when Lee's hand moved down to hers and gripped it. Apparently he had noticed what she was trying to do.

"You think you need to defend yourself against me?" he asked angrily, taking the wand from her pocket and turning her to face him.

"Lee, you're not thinking right. Please, we'll talk about this in the morning," she said in a wavering voice.

"No, we're talking about it now," Lee insisted, letting go of her. Maddie used the opportunity to snatch her wand back from him before he could blink. She pointed it to his neck. Maddie felt herself become angry.

"How dare you," she seethed, "you think I'm some helpless girl? You think they'd let some helpless girl into the Order? I was training to be an _Auror_. Give me your wand. Now."

Lee's eyes darted back and forth as she spoke. He had his hands up in the air. He reached one down into his pocket and handed her his wand.

"Now, in the morning, I know you'll regret this. Because I know you're really a good guy; deep inside. You just got a little riled up, is all," Maddie said, calming down somewhat. She almost felt sorry for him. Lee didn't reply; he still seemed stunned at what happened.

"With any luck, if you go to bed right now and don't speak to me the rest of the night, I might not tell Fred or George. Got it?" she asked, and Lee nodded. Maddie escorted him to the bottom of stairs.

"Can I have my wand back?" he asked. Maddie glared at him, and he trudged up the stairs sullenly. When she was sure he was in his room, she sighed, sitting down on the couch. She put Lee's wand under one of the cushions for safekeeping, and kept her own safely on her lap.

* * *

><p>"Maddie's awake!" Fred exclaimed as he walked through the front door and saw the raven-haired witch sitting on the couch. She smiled up at him, and he thought he saw relief on her face. She looked sad. He stopped in his tracks.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked warily as George came in behind him along with Mr. and Mrs. Jordan. Maddie shook her head.

"Nothing. Just tired," she responded. _Lies_, Fred thought, but didn't press the matter.

"Where's Lee?" Mrs. Jordan asked.

"He went to bed. He was exhausted," Maddie told her. Fred watched her suspiciously.

"Oh okay. Well, I met you, but you weren't exactly awake. I'm Lisa Jordan, and this is my husband, Tim," Mrs. Jordan introduced herself, reaching her hand out. Maddie shook it with a smile.

"Madoline Anderson. But you can call me Maddie," she smiled at them. It seemed an exaggerated smile to Fred. He kept frowning at her. She caught him looking and gave him a glare before turning her attention back to Lee's parents and striking up conversation with them. An hour or so later, they all began getting ready for bed.

"You can have the spare room next to Lee's room, Maddie, and Fred and George can sleep on the couch and loveseat," said Mrs. Jordan. Fred sighed, and Maddie grimaced.

"Actually...I think I'd be more comfortable on the couch, Mrs. Jordan," Maddie said. Mrs. Jordan gave her a confused look, but didn't argue the matter.

"Okay then. I'm sure that's okay with Fred and George," she smiled, winking at the boys. Fred watched Maddie, baffled. Why would she pick the couch over an actual bed?

"The bed would be loads more comfortable for you, Mads," Fred said.

"No, I'm fine," Maddie told him, giving him another look. Fred raised an eyebrow at her, shared a confused look with George, and then shrugged. Mr. and Mrs. Jordan said goodnight and headed upstairs, and George followed them, but Fred lingered behind as Maddie began gathering blankets for herself.

"What was that about? You hate sleeping on couches at night," Fred asked, standing over her.

"Just, I think it's cozier down here, is all," Maddie grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Bullshit," Fred replied. Maddie stood up straight and turned to him.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a dignified manner.

"Would you like me to spell it?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows. Maddie crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing.

"Fred, if anyone put up with BS tonight, it was me. So butt out," she told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, stepping closer to her. Maddie shied away from him, and he frowned. What happened? Nothing could have. It was just her and Lee here. Lee...

"What did Lee do?" Fred asked in a dangerous voice.

Maddie frowned up at Fred, and saw the look on his face. The same look he had right before they had left the Burrow almost a month ago.

"Fred..."she said in a quiet voice.

"Tell me," Fred urged her more gently, sitting down on the couch. Maddie sat next to him, but at a distance.

"Lee was a little drunk was all," Maddie lied, hoping to calm Fred's anger. He stared at her.

"Besides, I wasn't supposed to tell you..."Maddie's voice trailed off. Fred sighed and rubbed his forehead, scooting closer to her.

"I won't do anything. Just tell me," he said reassuringly. Maddie gave him a speculative look.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Pinky," Fred said, holding out his pinky. Maddie smiled and clasped her pinky finger to his. When she pulled away, Fred took the opportunity to hold her hand. Maddie looked down at their hands uncertainly, but didn't pull away.

"...I don't know where to start..." Maddie said.

"From when you woke up," he suggested, stroking a finger over the back of her hand.

"Well...Lee woke me up. I went to wash my face...and he was just standing outside the door. And then we had a little argument...nothing big...and he wouldn't let go of my arm. So I kept backing up, but I eventually hit the wall...and then, well. Then he kissed me," Maddie said, looking down guiltily. Fred tensed up, gripping her hand lightly.

"Go on," he urged.

"Um...well. I pushed him away. But he kept getting all fresh with me and stuff. Then I realized he was drunk, so I got my wand and told him it was time for him to go to bed, basically."

Fred let go of Maddie's hand, rubbing his forehead again. Maddie looked over at him worriedly, hoping he didn't catch the lie she made for Lee.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Fred turned towards her.

"Hey," he said softly, putting his hand back on hers, "It's not your fault. I'm just a little frustrated with Lee, is all. He does get weird like that when he's drunk. He'll regret it in the morning, but that's really no excuse."

Maddie studied him, still uncertain.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Fred chuckled, squeezing her hand lightly. Maddie smiled at him, and leaned forward, hugging him.

"Since when do we hug?" Fred asked, hugging her back.

"Oh shut up," Maddie replied, still hugging him tightly, and Fred laughed. Maddie drew back after a minute, and then put her hand under the cushion Fred was sitting on.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Fred asked, bewildered. He raised an eyebrow when Maddie pulled out Lee's wand.

"Did I mention I confiscated this?" Maddie asked, and Fred grinned.

"Well, I assumed. Nobody gets by messing with Madoline Anderson," he stated. Maddie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Then how is it you're still alive?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Fred Weasley. I'm pretty much invincible," he laughed, and Maddie found herself giggling.

"I didn't know Madoline Anderson giggled," Fred commented. Maddie slapped him across the chest. Fred grabbed both her hands before she could pull away.

"Ah, ah, ah. No slapping Fred Weasley," he wiggled his eyebrows. Maddie rolled her eyes, trying to get her hands out of his grip.

"I don't giggle!" she protested, laughing. Fred shook his head.

"Oh really?" he asked, letting go of her hands so he could tickle her. She began giggling uncontrollably, trying to slap his hands away.

"Fred...Fred...please," she said in between breaths.

"Yeah right," said Fred as she kicked at him. They both sat up straight when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They turned to see an irritated-looking Mr. Jordan.

"Everything okay down here?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"Yeah, we were just-" Maddie began.

"Yes, I'm sure you were. Just keep it down, will you?" Mr. Jordan smiled haphazardly, walking back upstairs. Fred and Maddie looked at each other, trying to suppress their laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Fred asked, still laughing. Maddie nodded breathlessly, tears rolling down her face from laughing. Fred reached over and wiped one of them away, smiling.

"In any case, it's good to see you laugh," he said sincerely. Maddie smiled at him.

"Isn't that your goal in life? Make people laugh?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Fred answered, stretching in order to casually put an arm behind her. Maddie shook her head at him knowingly.

"You're so cliche," she teased.

"And you're such a brat," he shot back. Maddie elbowed the side of his chest, yawning. She looked up at him cautiously for a moment before snuggling against his side. Fred smirked at this.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"I'm just cold," Maddie explained.

"Maddie, it's summer," Fred rolled his eyes, "but I really don't mind."

Madoline shifted slightly as Fred pulled her closer, his arm wrapped around her. She rested her head on his chest, breathing deeply. Fred closed his eyes lazily.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Maddie asked him quietly. Fred opened one eye to glance down at her.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Fred," Maddie drew out his name in complaint.

"What?"

"What will the Jordans think of me if they wake up and find us down here in the morning?"

"Who really cares?" Fred shrugged. Maddie rolled her eyes, slapping him across the chest.

"Fred, I'm serious," she whined. He sighed, opening his eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave," he pouted, moving to get off the couch. Maddie pulled him back down and he gave her an exasperated sigh.

"Didn't you want me to go? What _would_ the Jordans think?" Fred mimicked her. Maddie gave him a look and put an arm around his torso, snuggling up against his side once more.

"Just stay for awhile," she smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest again. Fred paused as he caught a whiff of her peach shampoo. He thought for a minute, and then gently kissed the top of her head. Maddie tensed for one second, and then completely relaxed against him. He smiled to himself. He heard Maddie's breathing become more even as she began falling asleep next to him. And he didn't think he had felt anything better.


	11. Shell Cottage

Madoline woke up with a warm heavy blanket over her and a feather pillow under her head. She opened her eyes, confused as to how she had ended up laying down on the couch, with a blanket and pillow. She blinked a few times, and then smiled when she saw Fred sitting in the recliner, watching her.

"Well good morning Sunshine," he commented, and Maddie put the pillow over her face.

"Oh, don't look at me, Fred. I look horrible in the morning."

"Yeah, absolutely horrible," he replied sarcastically, coming over to her and snatching the pillow up. Maddie groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh come on, Mads. I've seen you worse," Fred scoffed. Maddie peeked out at him between her fingers, sighing as she put her hands down and sat up.

"How did I end up laying down? With a blanket and pillow? The last thing I remember..." she trailed off, blushing. Fred raised an eyebrow at her, smiling widely.

"Yeah, well. Courtesy of Fred Weasley."

"Mmm. Nice," Maddie yawned again. Fred chuckled, but was cut short when Lee entered the room.

"Sorry," he said immaturely, "did I interrupt something? I was just wondering where my wand was."

Fred scowled at him before taking the wand out of his back pocket and tossing it to Lee carelessly.

"Hey! Watch it, man!" Lee exclaimed as he caught the wand mid air. Maddie had sat up by now, studying Lee solemnly.

"Got something to say?" Fred asked him.

"No," Lee glared at Maddie knowingly. Fred's jaw set as he watched Lee closely. Lee looked him over for a moment.

"Whatever," he said, walking back upstairs, wand in hand. Fred glared after him until Madoline put a hand on his arm. He looked over at her with a half-smile.

"George said Lee didn't have a hangover or anything this morning," Fred commented. Maddie nodded, seemingly uninterested.

"Is that so?" she asked, picking at her fingernails.

"Yup," Fred replied. There was a long stretch of silence.

"Where is George, anyway?" Maddie asked, cutting through the awkwardness.

"He went back to the shop to get some things. We decided not to stay at Lee's place," Fred answered, looking outside.

"Oh," Maddie said, disappointment gathering up in her chest. Fred looked back over at her.

"What?" he frowned.

"Well, I just thought...I mean..."

"You're coming with us," Fred said quickly while she fumbled over her words. Maddie's demeanor immediately brightened.

"Oh! Okay," she said cheerfully. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, Mads, you didn't really think we were going to leave you here, did you?"

"Well, you could. I mean, I'm not really your responsibility," she shrugged, looking away. Fred came closer to her, sitting down on the couch the same way he had the night before. Maddie smiled at him nervously.

"Well, you're my friend. So yeah, you kinda are. My responsibility, I mean," Fred told her, making strong eye contact. Maddie felt her cheeks redden before she looked away from him and down at the floor. Fred reached over and rubbed her back.

"When are we leaving?" Maddie asked, ignoring his gesture.

"As soon as George comes back."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you'll like," Fred grinned, standing up.

"I need to get dressed."

"Then go ahead," Fred shrugged, watching as Maddie got up, grabbed her knapsack, and headed to the guest room to change.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Fred, why didn't you tell me?" Madoline asked in a delighted voice when she, Fred, and George Apparated on the coast near Shell Cottage. She held back the sick feeling that she always got when Apparating, trying to ignore it.<p>

"That's the whole point of a surprise, Maddie. Not telling," George said, strolling off towards the cottage with his knapsack hanging off his back. Maddie rolled her eyes, quickly running after him. Fred ran alongside her.

Fleur was there to greet them at the doorway. She gave them all hugs and a kiss on each cheek.

"Fleur, this place is charming," Maddie told the older witch as she admired the cottage. Fleur beamed at her.

"I just finished with 'ze redecorating last week," she smiled as she led them all to the sitting room. After a small conversation, Fleur went to the kitchen to prepare tea for them all. Maddie sat in a rocking chair in the corner while Fred and George seated themselves on a small couch facing the sitting room window.

"It so beautiful here," Maddie commented.

"Knew you'd like it," Fred grinned.

"Oh come on, it's not just the scenery. I love Bill and Fleur," Madoline smiled.

"Eh, they're okay," George shrugged casually.

Fleur soon came in with tea for everyone, and she sat on the loveseat across from the couch.

"Any word from the trio?" Maddie asked Fleur. The part-veela shook her head.

"No, none. Molly 'as been worried zick about zem."

Maddie frowned, sharing looks with the twins as she sipped her tea.

"So where's Bill?" George asked curiously.

"'Ee's at work, but 'ee should be 'ome soon, for lunch," Fleur replied, "I was going to wait for 'im, but if you are 'ungry now.."

"We can wait. I'd like to eat with Bill here. Besides, Fred and George are always hungry," Maddie joked, laughing along with Fleur as the twins pretended to ignore them.

* * *

><p>Almost exactly at noon, Bill came through the front door. Fleur went to greet him while the others stayed in the sitting room. He had a wide smile on his face when he came inside.<p>

"Hey Bill!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up with George as they greeted their older brother. Maddie stood when they were finished, and hugged Bill.

"How's it going, Maddie?" Bill asked when they were seated at the table for lunch. Fleur had made sandwiches for all of them.

"Well, it's going," Maddie shrugged, "never thought I'd be out on my own at eighteen."

"Hey!" the twins protested, and Maddie grinned.

"Oh, that's right. Out on my own and having to take care of two kids," she added, and Bill roared with laughter at the disgruntled looks on his younger brothers' faces.

"Well what happened with Lee?" Bill asked, looking over to Fred and George.

"Uh...he's just busy with his radio station," George shrugged while Fred remained silent. Madoline shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"But I thought you guys were helping him?" Bill questioned.

"Yeah, to begin with, but he's got a good start now," George nodded. Maddie began using her napkin as origami paper.

"Well that's good. But what are you guys going to do now?"

"Whatever we can to cause mischief," Fred spoke up, and George grinned in agreement as they high-fived each other. Bill sighed.

"Sorry about them, Maddie," he chuckled, looking to her.

"Eh. I learn to deal with it," she rolled her eyes, shoving Fred playfully from her spot beside him. He shoved her back gently. Bill looked between the two of them for a moment, then looked over at Fleur with a raised eyebrow. Fleur smiled back like she was in the middle of a scheme. Maddie gave them both a confused look, and Bill cleared his throat.

"Anyway. I believe Mum and Dad are coming over tomorrow for dinner to see the new redecorations," Bill announced. Maddie clapped in excitement.

"Really? Oh, I can't wait!" she smiled, and Bill chuckled, finishing off his sandwich.

"Yeah, I figured. They've been missing you too, you know," he told her, then looked over to Fleur.

"I'm going to excuse myself to go work in the garden," he told his wife, his eyes sparkling.

"Alright, 'ave fun," Fleur looked up at him adoringly. Bill gave her two small kisses on the lips while Fred and George wolf-whistled.

"Grow up, you two," Bill grumbled as he stood up and walked out, a smile on his face. Fleur was smiling also as she watched him go.

Maddie nudged Fred on the side and handed him something. He laughed with delight at the napkin folded into a swan. Maddie smiled as he thanked her and carefully put it into his pocket.

Soon everyone was done with their lunch. Fleur set to showing them the rooms they would be staying in. She placed Maddie in a small room that had a view of the sea. The walls were painted blue, and everything about the space was dainty. The small bed had a blue and white quilt on it, and a tiny dresser displayed old, petite china dolls that Maddie assumed used to be Fleur's.

* * *

><p>After supper that evening, Maddie decided to go take a walk on the beach. She told Fleur where she was going before she left, so she wouldn't worry anyone. The cool wind blew Maddie's hair to the side as she walked down the beach towards the calm blue-gray sea. She paused in front of the waves and took her sandals off before dipping her bare feet into the saltwater. She gasped lightly, expecting it to be warmer than it was.<p>

After cooling her feet off, Maddie walked back to the side of the hill and sat, watching the waves roll on and off the beach. She sat for maybe an hour before she was interrupted. She turned her head around when she heard two sets of feet running down the beach. Maddie smiled and waved at the two redheaded figures. They ran over with grins on their faces, each taking a place on either side of her. They also lacked shoes.

"Maddie! Going for a swim?" George asked, resting his arm over her shoulder. Maddie wiggled out of his grip.

"Uh, no? The water's freezing," Maddie shook her head. She didn't miss the look that passed between Fred and George. Therefore, she was only half-surprised when they stood and George took her by her arms while Fred swept her feet out from under her after George lifted her up.

"No! Guys!" Maddie shrieked, squirming in their grips.

"What was that, Maddie? You said you want to go for a swim? I can't hear very well, you know," George laughed as they began towing her towards the waves. Maddie continued to try to get away from them before something occurred to her. She went dead still, and both of them almost dropped her.

"For Merlin's sake, Mads!" Fred exclaimed. Maddie grinned up at him.

"Dead weight. Harder to carry," she explained, but they didn't let her go. They were a bit stronger than she expected. Maddie laughed and shrieked when she felt cold water on her back.

"Guys, Fred-!" she started to scream before she was submerged in the freezing waves. She came up spitting water out of her mouth. She was completely soaked, and the brothers were grinning at her from the edge of the water.

"Y-you complete gits!" she spluttered as she ran out of the water towards them. They shrank back, but not enough as Maddie tackled Fred to the ground, grabbing a handful of sand and trying to shove it in his mouth. Fred kept his mouth shut tight as he signaled George. Maddie let out a cry as she was lifted off of him and sat in the shallow waves.

She laughed and pointed as Fred got back up with sand all over his face. Fred slowly came towards her and she scooted back into the deeper water, getting used to the chill. A wave crashed over her head, throwing her forwards and giving her a mouthful of sand. This time Fred and George laughed at her.

Maddie looked up with a pout, but they were already coming towards her. Fred took one of her arms and George the other as they pulled her deeper into the water. As soon as they let go, she splashed water on both of them, and they did the same in turn. It soon turned into a battle.

"Not fair! It's two against one!" Maddie cried.

"Yeah, like you and Ginny against me at the breakfast table," George rolled his eyes, moving to dunk her. Water went up Maddie's nose as she went down. She felt an arm pull her back up.

"Jerkface!" she yelled at George, ignoring Fred beside her. George winked and shrugged, and Maddie took the chance to dunk Fred, seeing as he wasn't on guard. He came back up sputtering, gave her a look, and reached down and grabbed her on either side, tickling. Maddie let out a fit of giggles, swiveling around and pushing him away, but to no avail. He stood solid as a rock.

She quickly made her way out of the water as Fred chased her, with George close behind. She ran as fast as she could, but Fred caught up with her in no time, wrapping both his arms around her and pulling her close to him as she yelled.

"Got her George!" Fred yelled. George ran over grinning as Fred began his tickle mission again.

"No...Fred.. George, please- can't breathe!" Maddie gasped, and Fred finally let her go. She collapsed to the ground, getting her breath back as she looked up to the two boys. Fred sat down beside her, and George sat on the other side of Fred.

"You two are complete gits," Maddie growled when she regained proper lung capacity. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Like we hadn't heard that before," he replied, elbowing her. Maddie elbowed him back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You've completely _ruined_ my clothes," she complained, looking down at her soaked, thankfully-not-white shirt.

"Well, I guess you could take them off if they bother you that much," Fred teased, and she smacked him across the chest. George shook his head.

"You guys are too much," he said, standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked as he walked away. He looked back and smiled.

"I'm going back to the cottage to dry off. Have fun," he chuckled, leaving the two sitting on the beach. Maddie turned to Fred with an eyebrow raised, and he shrugged at her too. Maddie let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Fred asked, leaning back and supporting his weight with his arms.

"A little. Swimming makes me tired," Maddie smiled, closing her eyes.

"Look at that," Fred said, and Maddie opened her eyes, looking in the direction he was at the beautiful sunset.

"It's pretty," Maddie sighed. Fred glanced over at her.

"Yeah. It is," he said softly, and Maddie turned to him. Their faces were inches away. Maddie's heart began to beat faster as her thought process froze. Fred leaned in, but Maddie turned her head, letting out a cough.

"It's getting cold. We should go inside," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt Fred stare at her for a long moment before nodding and slowly standing up. He reached Maddie out a hand, and she hesitated before taking it.

He pulled her up quickly, standing close to her. Maddie bit her lip before lifting her head up to look at him. Fred smirked, sighed, and then turned to walk beside her. Maddie didn't protest when he put an arm around her cold shoulders and they made their way back up to the cottage.


	12. Games

Bill and Fleur told them that could stay as long as they wanted, seeing as their house was considered a safe place for members of the Order. The next evening before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, George and Maddie were playing wizard's chess in the sitting room. Fred was watching from his seat by the fireplace when Bill burst through the back door.

"Bill, what the bloody hell-" Fred began, but Bill cut him off.

"They've been sighted!" he exclaimed. Fred stared at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. Both he and George stood up, moving towards Bill to talk.

"Wait, they're alright, right?" he asked anxiously. Maddie stood up and came up behind Fred, tense as she waited for Bill's response.

"As far as we know; they broke into the Ministry and ended up escaping. The news traveled to Gringott's fast. Though no one reported seeing Ron; just Harry and Hermione," Bill said worriedly, sharing a look with Fred. Maddie clutched onto Fred's arm absentmindedly.

"But...he's alright, isn't he? Surely we would have heard something..." her voice faded out as Bill shook his head, combing his hair back with his hand.

"We just don't know. Most likely Ron's fine, though," Bill said, putting on a fake smile. Fred sighed and Maddie hesitated before she spoke.

"Why did they break into the Ministry?" she asked.

"Don't know," Bill shrugged, "but rumor is that they left Dolores Umbridge unconscious, and freed more than a few Muggleborns."

"Go Harry and Hermione!" George cheered, and Maddie grinned.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. Worry still settled in her chest about the trio, but she put on a smile for the Weasley boys. At that moment, there was a knock on the front door, which Maddie heard Fleur answer.

"Where are they?" she heard Mrs. Weasley's voice. Fred and George grinned when they saw their mother step into the sitting room, with Mr. Weasley close behind him. Molly sabotaged the twins with hugs and kisses. She greeted Maddie with a hug before stepping back with her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking, just leaving the Jordans like that, no warning? I was worried sick before I received Bill's owl!" she scolded the boys, seeming to leave Maddie out it.

"Yeah, well there was a bit of a situation," George spoke, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"So I heard. What on earth possessed you to-" Fred cut her off with a cough.

"I'm sure we can discuss it later, Mum. You and Dad must be hungry, and we don't want Fleur's dinner getting cold," he said in his most charming voice. Mrs. Weasley gave him a suspicious look before reluctantly agreeing.

They weren't all able to fit at the dining table, so Maddie, Bill, and Fleur excused themselves to the sitting room, letting the Weasleys and their twin sons catch up. Maddie wasn't exactly sure what she was eating, but it tasted good. With Fleur's French background, it was probably best not to inquire after the recipe.

Maddie helped Fleur wash the dishes when dinner was over, and then they joined the Weasleys in the sitting room. Fleur sat on the arm of the couch next to Bill, who had his mother and father sitting beside him. George was relaxed in the recliner, while Fred sat casually on the loveseat. His eyes darted to Maddie when she entered the room, and he patted the place beside him with a grin.

They engaged in small talk before Mrs. Weasley brought up the Jordan subject again. Fred and George gave one another a cautious look.

"As I was saying, George, what on earth would possess you to get into a fist fight with Lee? Of all things, at least have a proper duel!" Mrs. Weasley frowned. At this point, Maddie was staring George down.

"When did this happen?" Maddie asked in an even tone. Fred gulped beside her, a detail she didn't miss.

"Right before we left," George answered, looking guilty. If looks could kill, George would be dead from the ones his mother gave him.

"And why-?" Once again, Fred interrupted her.

"Because he's a right git, that's why!" he spoke loudly. Mrs. Weasley's head swiveled over to where Fred sat, his left arm now spread out on the back of the loveseat, behind Maddie.

"I think this is a matter Fred, George, and I should discuss privately," Maddie said, her voice still calm. Fred's eyes widened, and Mrs. Weasley looked speechless as Maddie stood up and went out the back door, beckoning Fred and George to follow her. Once they were a safe distance from the house, Maddie turned on them. Or on Fred, rather.

"You _promised _you wouldn't do anything," she said angrily, her voice anything but calm not.

"And I didn't," Fred shrugged, attempting a smile, "I had George do it for me."

Maddie punched his arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! Why the-" Fred complained, holding onto his arm.

"You just made things worse, you complete dolt! And you!" she turned to George, who backed up a few paces, but not before she could shove him.

"You went along with it! Do you two _honestly_ think I'm incapable of taking care of myself?" she asked huffily. Fred came towards her with confident steps, and Maddie stepped back before he took a hold of her shoulders.

"I know Lee wasn't drunk. Maybe I should be just as mad at you for lying to me," he growled. Maddie tried to turn away, but he held her tight.

"Fred..." George said in a warning tone. Fred sighed and let go. Maddie shied away from him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It was stupid. I just got really mad and overprotective and...yeah," Fred frowned, looking confused at the words that had came out of his mouth. Maddie smiled.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for lying," she said softly, and then turned expectantly to George. He raised an eyebrow, and put his hands up.

"Hey now. I was just doing what Fred told me to," he defended himself. Maddie let out a laugh.

"Okay, I guess you're off the hook. But I doubt it will be as easy to explain to your mother."

The grins vanished from Fred and George's faces. Maddie smirked as she walked back towards the cottage.

* * *

><p>Shell Cottage was a wonderful place, but Maddie felt guilty intruding on Bill and Fleur's privacy. She finally got Fred to reluctantly agree that it was time to find a new place to hide. After a few weeks of looking, he came up with a spot.<p>

"Abandoned Muggle home. Well, not exactly abandoned, the owner's sort of dead.." he had told her.

So, the time came for the three of them to say goodbye to Bill and Fleur one morning. Both Maddie and Fleur were teary-eyed.

"The door is always open to you guys," Bill assured them, as Maddie gave him a long hug, stifling a sob. Bill patted her on the back reassuringly. Maddie then hugged Fleur, whom she had become surprisingly close to during her stay.

"Be safe," was all Fleur said to her. Maddie nodded, and then stepped back near Fred and George, who had already said goodbye (which included fist bumping). She grabbed Fred's hand, and he Apparated her and George away. They landed in the front yard of a small gray house with burgundy shutters.

"Home sweet home," Fred said cheerfully. Maddie remained silent as they went up the stairs to the front porch.

"It's already open. I unlocked it the other day," Fred told her, and Maddie pulled the door open. She walked inside to a bright sitting room.

"It's nice," she said as the twins walked in behind her. She turned towards them.

"Are you guys still going to do all the shopping?" she asked.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

"Okay then," Maddie sighed, "at least they have a big screen TV." She proceeded to go into the bathroom and throw up, once again sick from Apparating.

There was a guest room in the basement that Fred and George took, while Maddie took the one upstairs. It was a small house, but not too small. Just right. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't find what she was looking for in the bathroom cabinet. She'd just have to have Fred and George get it for her...

She dug out some pre-made lasagna from the freezer and made it for supper. Fred and George enjoyed it immensely, and thanked her. When they were done, they all cleaned up, which was basically throwing stuff away, since they had used paper plates and there was no leftovers. They all retired to the living room, where Maddie sat on the couch, flipped the TV on, and promptly fell asleep. Fred woke her some time later.

"What time is it?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Almost midnight," he replied, and she groaned.

"And why did you let me sleep that long?" she asked, eyes opening.

"Because you were tired," he smirked.

"I think I'll just sleep on the couch," she yawned, "I'm too tired to walk down the hallway."

"Yeah, it's such a long walk, I don't blame you," Fred said sarcastically. Maddie stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled. She closed her eyes again, jumping slightly when she felt Fred putting a blanket over her.

"Thank you," she smiled, and then stretched her arms out to him, eyes opening again. He gave her a confused look.

"Goodnight hug," she explained, and he smiled, bending over to hug her. Maddie hugged him tightly, then let go, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Sleep well," Fred said before he turned the lights off and went downstairs.

But now, Maddie was awake. Of course, she could sleep when she wasn't supposed to, but couldn't sleep when she could. She sighed as she got up and began blindly feeling her way towards the kitchen. She flipped the light on when he got there, only stubbing one of her toes. She went on to search the refrigerator.

Fred came upstairs to find Maddie drinking from the milk carton.

"My mother would kill you for that," he announced, and Maddie choked, almost dropping the whole thing. She glared over at him.

"You scared me to death."

"What are you doing up? I thought I put you to bed," he winked suggestively. Maddie put the milk on the counter.

"Couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" she sniffed.

"I couldn't very well sleep either, with you stomping around up here," he grinned.

"I wasn't stomping," Maddie protested. Fred gave her a pointed look. "Okay. I stubbed my toe. Once. But you try finding your way to the kitchen in the dark."

"Good point," Fred smiled, reaching for the milk carton. He drank out of it, and Maddie gave him a disgusted look.

"I just drank out of that."

"So?"

"So I could be sick, and you would get it," she frowned.

"Oh well," Fred shrugged.

"You're crazy," Maddie shook her head.

"You're one to talk," Fred shot back.

"Yeah, guess I am crazy," she laughed. He grinned at her.

"Still not tired?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head. Fred smiled.

"Wanna play a game?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," he nodded. Maddie clapped excitedly.

"Okayyy...how about the question game?"

"The question game?" Fred raised his eyebrows, confused.

"It's where I ask a question, you answer, then you ask I question, I answer, so forth. But you have to tell the truth," she smiled.

"What if I don't tell the truth?" Fred asked.

"Then I'll use Veritserum on you," she smiled back at him sweetly. Fred laughed.

"Okay, then. You first," he chuckled.

"Favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Why?"

"It's my turn to question," Fred reminded her. Maddie pouted.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue," she answered, "why is orange your favorite color?"

"I dunno. I just like it," Fred shrugged.

"That was a lame answer," she sulked.

"But it was true," he winked, "first boyfriend?"

"Cormac McLaggen in second year. Don't remind me of it again," Maddie wrinkled her nose.

"Favorite teacher?" she asked.

"Ah. Professor Flitwick," Fred answered, "second boyfriend?"

"David Carp. A Muggle who lived down the street," she smiled, "first kiss?"

"First year with Katie Bell. Third boyfriend?"

"Oh, get off the boyfriends, seriously. I didn't have a third boyfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Was it a good kiss?" Maddie questioned.

"No. It was horrible. We bumped noses first try, and then she had ate garlic bread before...it was just bad," Fred laughed, and Maddie joined in.

"Your turn," she reminded him, poking his arm.

"Uh...let's see. Any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. Sad story. Who is your favorite sibling besides George?"

"That's cruel," Fred sighed, then yawned, "but I'd have to say Ginny. She can be just as amusing."

"Indeed," Maddie smiled, "wanna go to the living room?"

"Sure, "Fred shrugged. They turned the kitchen light off after putting the milk away, and Fred only bumped into her a few times as they blindly traveled to the sitting room. Maddie managed to get a light on finally and they both sat on the couch.

"Who's turn was it?" she asked.

"Mine," said Fred, "uh...best friend?"

"Verity," Maddie answered.

"Seriously? Our Verity?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. You didn't notice that I've been best friends with her since my third year?"

"No, not really," Fred shrugged. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Your best friend? Besides George."

"Well. It was Lee," he grimaced, "but now...well, I'd have to say you."

Maddie stared at him a moment, but he seemed sincere. She smiled, putting a hand on his.

"That's sweet," she told him.

"Favorite teacher?" Fred asked.

"McGonagall. I love her," Maddie chuckled. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Does it annoy you when people get you and George mixed up?" she asked.

"No. We're together enough anyway that it doesn't really matter. Though there was a girlfriend hazard one time," he chuckled, and before Maddie could ask he questioned her, "Have you ever been drunk?"

"Yea," she chuckled, "at one of the Gryffindor house parties. It was my fifth year and you and George snuck some firewhiskey in. Verity had to practically carry me upstairs. I was so sick in the morning."

Fred smiled at this.

"What girlfriend hazard?" Maddie asked.

"George was dating some chick, I don't even remember her name, and she runs up to me one day and kisses me full on the mouth," Fred laughed. Maddie stifled her laughter.

"Nice," she shook her head, and Fred shrugged.

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate with sprinkles," she answered.

"Ha. Another chocolate fan, finally," Fred chuckled.

"Crush?" Maddie asked quickly, then blushed.

"Right now?" Fred asked, an eyebrow raised. She nodded.

"My dear Professor McGonagall, of course," he answered.

"Come on, I'm being serious," she whined. Fred stared at her for a few seconds.

"Pass," he said.

"What?"

"I said pass. That means I don't want to answer the question."

"You can't do that!" she protested, slapping his arm.

"I just did," he smirked, grabbing her wrist when she moved to slap him again.

"Fred, that's not fair! I answered all your questions!"

"Crush?" he asked her. Maddie blanched.

"You can't asked me, you didn't answer yours."

"Then give me a different question."

"Fine," Maddie sighed, "How many times have you had detention?"

"Like I would remember that," Fred scoffed, making her grin.

"Your turn," she nudged him anxiously.

"Crush?" he asked with a smile. Her eyes narrowed, and then she smiled.

"Bill."

"Seriously?" Fred gaped at her. Maddie let out a laugh.

"No. But he is hot," she chuckled. Fred made gagging noises.

"Oh shut up," she poked him.

"So who is it?" Fred poked her back.

"Maybe I pass too," she raised an eyebrow.

"Then you can't call me out on it," he winked at her. She pouted.

"Ugh..."she hesitated, then opened her mouth. She closed it quickly, her cheeks reddening as she covered her face.

"You're adorable," Fred grinned, poking her again.

"Stop it," Maddie whined in a muffled tone. Fred watched her, and she finally put her hands down.

"Y-You," she finally choked out an answer, covering her face in embarrassment as she scooted away from Fred. When there was no reply, she finally put her hands down. Fred was laying back on a pillow, pretending that he was asleep.

"Fred," she growled, "that's not funny." A slight smile appeared on his face, but his eyes remained closed.

"Fred, come on," she whined, punching his arm. Fred opened one eye, then slowly opened the other.

"What?" he asked.

"Since I answered you have to answer," she pouted.

"No. I got a replacement question," Fred replied. Maddie turned her head, tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes.

"Fine," she said in a shaky voice.

"I guess that's my cue to go back downstairs?" he asked. Maddie nodded, still hiding her face from him.

"No goodnight hug?"

Maddie scowled, but remained silent, not facing him. She struggled when Fred hugged her from behind.

"Fred, don't! Let me go!" she said in an angry whisper. He finally let go, and she turned to face him.

"Don't-" she began to say, but was interrupted by Fred leaning down, taking her by the shoulders, and kissing her.


	13. Crucio!

Madoline kissed Fred back, and after a moment he sunk down to the couch next to her, their lips still connected. They both pulled back for a breath a few moments later, Fred with red ears and Maddie with a flushed face. Fred leaned back down towards her, but Maddie drew away.

"Fred..."she whispered hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he whispered back.

"This...I don't...I..." Maddie fumbled over her words, flustered. Fred leaned back on the couch, away from her. He appeared to study her before speaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Maddie looked down at her feet.

"I-" Maddie began, but at that moment, she heard George walking up the stairs. He peeked into the room.

"What are you lot still doing up?" he asked, and then yawned, stretching. Fred gave him an annoyed look.

"Lost track of time," he answered his twin. George didn't notice his glare.

"Well. You'd better get to bed. We have to go get some things tomorrow," he suggested. Fred stood with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll be right down," he said, and George nodded, before sleepily walking to the bathroom.

"Git," Fred said under his breath, and then turned to Maddie. "Sleep on it," he said, leaving her to stare after him as he walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>Maddie avoided Fred the next day. She didn't want to deal with being in a relationship at the moment, but she didn't know how to tell Fred that. Unfortunately, Fred had other ideas. When George went outside to inspect the garden, Fred cornered her in the kitchen.<p>

"Maddie," he nodded as he stepped in front of the refrigerator door Maddie was holding open. She raised an eyebrow as she got a glass of milk for herself.

"You're in my way," she motioned towards the open door.

"I know," Fred replied simply. Maddie frowned.

"Um, move?" she asked, but Fred remained where he was. Maddie let out a sigh.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. You've seemed to be avoiding me today," Fred stated, and Maddie blushed.

"I have my reasons," she mumbled, before pushing him out of the way and closing the refrigerator door. Fred caught her by the shoulders before she could do anything else, and spun her around to face him.

"Tell me," Fred smirked, and gave her a wink. Maddie glared up at him.

"I really _don't _want to have this conversation," she informed him.

"Tough," Fred said determinedly. "Now. Let's see. Do you want me to begin where we left off?" he asked, leaning over her and bringing his face close to hers. Maddie stepped back.

"Fred, stop," she blushed furiously. He moved close enough for Maddie to feel his breath on her lips, and she shivered.

"Please," she pleaded. Fred gave her a long look before releasing her shoulders and stepping back.

"I don't get it. Do you not like me?" he asked. Maddie shook her head.

"No, that's not it, it's just...this could get really awkward really quick if things didn't work out. Plus, I think there's more urgent things to worry about than my love life. Like the war, for instance," she let out a long breath after her rambling.

"So...more like a friends with benefits thing?" Fred winked.

"Fred, it isn't funny," she scowled. Fred gave her a big grin.

"There's always _something _funny in life," he told her. Maddie couldn't resist chuckling, losing herself for a moment when Fred gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fred..."Maddie spoke hesitantly.

"That's friends with benefits," he winked again, "plus what about the other night? You weren't so against me then."

"I'm not _against _you," Maddie huffed, frustrated.

"So you'll go out with me?" Fred encouraged her.

"N-No!" Maddie spluttered, completely caught of guard. Fred mocked a distressed face.

"Rejected," he sang, and his head hung down as he gave her sad eyes.

"Stop it," Madoline whined, and Fred chuckled.

"I have come to discover that the general female population doesn't possess the will to resist such a charming man as myself."

"I'm not the general female population."

"And that's why I'm intrigued," Fred said, walking past her and downstairs. Maddie closed her eyes as a million thoughts rushed through her head.

* * *

><p>It got worse over the next few days. Fred became more and more bold, and Maddie was thoroughly annoyed, mostly because she <em>was <em>slightly charmed. Fred brought her flowers, winked at her more than usual, and always found a way to innocently touch her in some way.

"Hello Maddie. Earth to Maddie."

Madoline snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see George waving a hand in her face. He gave her a grin.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" he asked, sitting down on the couch beside her. Maddie shrugged.

"Doesn't have anything to do with my brother, does it?" George asked.

"Which one?" Maddie asked dryly, sarcasm lacing her voice. George grinned again.

"Ah. As I thought. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing. But he's still a prat," Maddie shook her head.

"How so?" George asked curiously. Maddie gave him a pointed look, and he put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. Changing topics. Hmm... there's supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight."

"We're seriously talking about the weather?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," George grinned.

"You're pathetic sometimes," Maddie smiled, then looked down the hallway. "Where is Fred, anyway?"

"I thought we were changing topics," George pointed out.

"Right," Maddie frowned.

"He's still asleep. He was up late last night," George answered her.

"Oh. Okay," said Maddie lightly. "So what are you up to?"

"Not much. Just thinking about going out.." he shrugged.

"Oo. Where?" Maddie questioned.

"Uh. I probably won't go, but I was gonna go visit Angelina...and Alicia might be there."

"Ah. I see," Madoline grinned, and George raised an eyebrow at her.

"You see what?"

"You and Angelina," she smirked.

"I don't see what's to see about that," George spluttered, and Maddie folded her arms, giving him a look. George let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. But I could say the same for you and Fred, you know," he retorted.

"That is none of your business," Maddie frowned.

"Well, seeing as he's my twin brother, I think it is," he grinned. Maddie's eyes narrowed.

"You can ask him about it then. I'm sure he's already told you everything, though," she sniffed, turning her head away.

"Uh, he actually hasn't said anything. And I've been heavily interrogating him."

"Really?" Maddie asked, turning towards George with a speculative look on her face.

"Really," George confirmed, then grinned, "so what _did_ happen?"

Maddie glared at him, and he didn't ask anything more on the topic for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're doing?" Maddie asked the twins a few weeks later as they watched the Muggle news station. Her awkward situation with Fred continued, as he tried to win her over and she kept pushing him away. Fred and George both looked up at her from the couch.<p>

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What are they up to?" Fred looked flabbergasted, and George blinked a couple times.

"I dunno. Probably something to overthrow Voldemort," George answered.

"Well if-" Maddie shrieked as a loud crack sounded, and suddenly five grimy-looking men were pointing wands at them.

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled as Fred and George both started to jump up with wands in their hands. They froze, giving each other looks.

"Stand up! Wand on the floor!" the Death Eater barked, and Maddie's heart dropped when she recognized him. It was Walden Macnair, the same Death Eater who had questioned her and the Weasleys after crashing Bill and Fleur's wedding. She stood up slowly after putting her wand on the floor, and Fred and George did the same. Macnair's eyes traveled across the room to study them all.

"The Weasley twins. I recognize them from that lil' party I crashed. And this one-" he pointed to Maddie, "I'm not sure of her name, but she was there too. I remember her ugly scar." Maddie blanched as he leaned up close to her and smirked.

"Now. Give me your name," he ordered, his breath flowing down on her face in nauseating waves.

"V-Verity Applebee," Maddie answered shakily. He grinned, revealing yellow teeth.

"Verity, eh? Not a bad sample if you ignore the scar... Saparito, check the list," he ordered before grabbing her by the hair. Maddie yelped as he dragged her into the kitchen while the other Death Eaters gathered up their wands. Two other Death Eaters had the twins at wand point.

"You know," Macnair growled as Fred and George were also unwillingly escorted into the kitchen, "if I didn't know any better, it looks like you all are hiding. What would the three of you be doing living in a Muggle house, eh? Thinking you're good enough to use the Dark Lord's name, too?"

Maddie remained silent as the Death Eater questioned her, but Fred and George reacted differently.

"Well it isn't his real name is it?"

"Yeah, if he wanted to make up a name, don't you think he ought to let people use it?"

"Sounds a bit off to me, mate," Fred added.

"SHUT UP!" Macnair roared, the ends of his thin black mustache curling upwards. Maddie held back a smile. Macnair ignored her, then turned to Saparito.

"You check that list?" he asked.

"Yeah. Applebee's on here. But the Weasleys are still blood traitors. They're supposed to be watched," he answered dumbly. Macnair scowled at him.

"I know that, you blithering idiot! Which makes me wonder if _Verity Applebee_ is your real name," he asked Madoline, the tip of his wand digging painfully into her neck. Maddie breathed through her mouth to avoid the stench of his breath.

"What house were you in at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"G-Gryffindor," she stuttered.

"Who are your parents?" he questioned.

"Amy and Wyman Applebee. My Mum works at the Ministry in Magical Law Enforcement."

"Does she now? We'll check that," he sneered. Maddie held back her sigh of relief, glad that she knew Verity's mother.

"What's your blood status?"

"Half-blood," she answered. Macnair spat in her face, and the other Death Eaters had to hold the twins back. Macnair chuckled.

"Are you their little whore?" he whispered in her ear. Maddie shook her head vigorously. Macnair pushed her to the floor.

"_Crucio!_" he incanted, and Maddie felt her body convulsed from the waves of intense agony that crashed through her. She heard one of the twins yelling in the distance over the ringing in her ears. When the pain was over, Maddie slumped to the floor as Macnair laughed over her.

"Verity!" one of the twins cried. Maddie mentally thanked Merlin that they hadn't used her actual name. Macnair pulled her up again by her hair. She was still shaking as she moved her eyes towards the twins. Fred's mouth was set in a snarl while George looked worried.

"We got anything on them, then?" Macnair asked when the Death Eaters were done tearing up the house.

"Nope," one of them replied. Macnair let out a sigh.

"Alright then. Give the Weasleys their punishment, then we'll go," he spoke. The Death Eaters holding the twins nodded, and Maddie turned her head away as they performed the Cruciatus Curse on the twins. Tears ran freely from her eyes as Macnair grabbed her face and turned it too his.

"Too bad. We could have had some fun," he whispered to her, licking his lips while she cringed. He chuckled when the curses on the twins were finished, and pushed Maddie back to the floor.

"Out then," he ordered, "remember, we're watching this place now." And with a crack, they were gone. Maddie remained on the floor until Fred and George helped her up.

"S-Sorry," she said. They smiled and shrugged, but both looked very pale.

"We need to get out of here," Fred said in a low voice. George nodded, flicking his wand. Things around the house began putting themselves back in place while Maddie watched dully. Fred flicked his wand, and his and George's things zoomed up the stairs.

"I'll get my things," Maddie said in a cracked voice, but Fred held her back with his arm, and with another lazy flick of his wand, her things were out in the kitchen also, all packed.

"How-?"Maddie asked.

"Questions later," Fred said seriously, picking up her luggage and his. George grabbed his bags, and they all grabbed hands. Maddie didn't have time to respond as they all Disapparated.

"Where are we?" Maddie asked as the boys built a fire in the woods.

"The World Cup was held not far from here before our sixth year-"

"-and we figured it would be the safest place for now."

"George set up the protective wards-"

"and as far as we know, they have no way of watching us."

Maddie slumped down at the trunk of a tree.

"It's going to get cold tonight," she spoke, nodding towards the setting sun.

"Nothing we can do about it," Fred shrugged.

"We brought some sleeping bags with us, thankfully," said George, "we have one for you too."

"Okay," Maddie said lightly, closing her eyes while the twins finished setting up camp. They opened when the leaves beside her shifted as someone sat down.

"What?" she asked Fred.

"You okay?" he asked her. Maddie shrugged before speaking.

"That was how my parents died. To that curse. It went on like that for an hour," she whispered. George began rolling the sleeping bags out side-by-side. Fred put an arm around her but didn't say anything. Maddie's stomach growled.

"Oi! What is there to eat?" Fred asked George. George raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see. Including that mashed up candy bar in the bottom of my knapsack...nothing."

"Fasting it is," Fred grinned. Maddie half-smiled.

"I'm going to miss that television," George sighed.

"And the microwave," Fred added.

"Not to mention the video games-"

"-and the refrigerator-"

"-and the splendid cooking ingredients," George finished with a grin. Maddie remained silent as Fred chuckled. Soon, Fred and George started poking the fire with sticks out of boredom. Maddie watched them from her place under the tree.

"Come on, Mads, it's getting cold," Fred said, snapping her out of her trance. The sky was totally dark now, filled with specks of white from the stars. Maddie blinked a few times before wearily snuggling into the sleeping bag George had rolled out for her next to Fred. She pulled the outside of it right under her nose. It was getting quite chilly; winter was on its way.

The last thing Maddie saw before she went to sleep was Fred smiling at her.


	14. Nightmares

_Albus Dumbledore's eyes flashed blue in her mind. _Maddie tossed sideways in her sleeping bag. _She heard a cackle and a bright green light filled her vision. _She whimpered, her hands clutching onto the fabric of the sleeping bag. _Fred's dead body hit the ground, his lifeless eyes wide open. _She began screaming.

* * *

><p>Maddie was shaking in Fred's arms as George looked on with wide eyes. She held onto him as tightly as possible, tears falling down her face. Eventually the twins got her to calm down, but she refused to tell them why they had been woken up by her screams. She grasped Fred's hand as she laid back down, watching the stars. Her heart still raced in her chest.<p>

She couldn't get to sleep, and Fred noticed. She wasn't helping the matter by insisting that her right arm stay outside the sleeping bag in order to clutch his hand. Her eyes were still wide and haunted.

"Shh, Maddie. You need to sleep," Fred whispered to her.

"Don't leave me," her voice shook.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fred replied. Maddie watched him closely, as if he were going to run away at any second.

"Promise," she whispered.

"I promise," Fred nodded. Madoline bit her lip before her grip on his hand became less painful. She still had her fingers laced through his. Fred leaned over towards her and kissed her forehead. Maddie took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Get moving, lovebirds." Madoline groaned as George's voice startled her awake. She looked over to see her hand holding Fred's. His eyes opened, and he smiled at her.<p>

"Morning," he yawned. Maddie smiled back, releasing her grip on his hand. Fred's stomach rumbled as Maddie sat up.

"I was thinking last night," she told the boys, "and I think I know where we can stay."

Fred watched her curiously as George turned to look at her.

"Where?" George asked, eating the last bit of his mashed up chocolate bar.

"Well, my house," Maddie replied. Fred frowned.

"Are you sure? That's a good idea, but only if you're sure."

"Positive," Maddie smiled.

"Sweet. You'll have to Apparate us this time, though," George smiled.

"Hopefully I don't splinch you both," she said worriedly, yawning again. She wasn't the best at Apparation.

"You didn't get much sleep last night."

"Excellent observation, George," she said sarcastically. She stood up and stretched her arms up over her head.

"George and I figured that You-Know-Who has put a trace spell on his name. That's why those Snatchers caught us," Fred told her.

"Oh," Maddie said, thinking of the implications.

"Yeah. We learned in Dumbledore's Army to say his name, now we have to reteach ourselves," George sighed.

The boys had everything packed in no time by using spells, which they explained to Maddie. She succeeded in spilling all her clothes out of her knapsack. Fred laughed as she quickly stuffed her bras back inside it.

"Not funny," she chided him, poking him in the chest.

"Ready?" George said once the campsite was clear. Maddie nodded and held her hand out to them. She concentrated hard, then Disapparated.

Fred and George both looked around, and then gaped. They turned to her, their expressions accusatory.

"You never told us that you were bloody well rich!" Fred exclaimed, eying the huge staircase. Madoline blushed.

"It's not that big of a deal," she muttered. They raised their eyebrows at her.

"We could have been living it large all this time!" George gasped.

"I wasn't sure if it was safe or not. We're still not sure if it is," Madoline pointed out. At this, the twins set out performing protective enchantments and shields around the perimeter. Maddie had to show them around the mansion, however. Their astonished looks at every new sight became annoying after awhile. Once they were done with the spells, Madoline led them upstairs.

"You can each have your own room if you like," she told them, stopping in front of one of the guest rooms. She opened the door to reveal a vast bedchamber.

Fred and George took about five minutes to explore every inch of it until Madoline told them in an irritated tone that there were four more rooms they could choose from.

"Well show us them, then!" Fred had laughed in amazement.

Once the twins had each chosen a room for themselves, Maddie gave them directions to the bathrooms before fleeing to her own room.

Posters of Muggle bands and actors plastered her blue colored walls. She smiled as she belly-flopped onto her water bed with a sigh, tracing the floral pattern on her comforter. Even though she was a witch, she possessed the room of a normal teenage Muggle girl. It wasn't too long before a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," Maddie called, who was by now into reading one of her old Muggle books. Two red-haired figures showed up in her peripheral vision.

"Wow," George stated as the twins checked out her room. Madoline put her book down, and sat up, facing them with a smile.

"Like it?" she asked with a grin.

"Absolutely love it," Fred corrected her.

"There's a big screen TV downstairs, all the movies you could ever want to watch, and a pool table," she chuckled. George gave her a puzzled look.

"A pool table?"

"Never mind," Maddie waved him off, "it's just a Muggle game that I never learned how to play."

"Do you have a Nintendo?" Fred asked eagerly. His latest addiction from the last Muggle house was Mario Brothers.

"We have Nintendo, Sega, anything," Maddie smirked. It was amusing to see them so astonished by her normal Muggle life.

"Nice," George said, and Fred nodded in awed agreement.

"Now. I'm going to go eat breakfast, and by breakfast I mean Pop Tarts. You two want some? Maddie asked as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Yeah," they both agreed.

"Then follow me," she instructed them, leading the twins down the giant staircase and through the dining room into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard that was filled with every different flavor of Pop Tart imaginable. Fred and George's eyes widened.

"My mom liked to have variety," Maddie shrugged as she took a package of smores Pop Tarts out of its box, leaving Fred and George to pick theirs as she hopped up on a stool at the kitchen table. Fred came back with chocolate Pop Tarts, and George with strawberry.

"If there is milk in the fridge, it's probably bad," Maddie said slightly after gulping down a bite.

After breakfast, Madoline gave the twins a tour of her house. This included the library, the master bedroom, the three bathrooms, the living room, the den, and the furnished basement that contained a big screen TV and video games. Maddie looked sadly at the empty fish tank.

"They must have died and rotted away," she said, "I didn't even get to flush them down the toilet."

"There will be more toilet funerals," Fred said sadly, patting her on the back and giving her his condolences. Maddie let out a loud laugh. She turned to see that George had already set up a video game and was thoroughly enjoying the luxury of a high definition big screen television.

"I'll make Muggles of you yet," Maddie shook her head, leaving the boys to it as she trudged back up to her room to read.

* * *

><p>Every night Maddie was having nightmares, and would come downstairs in the mornings with bloodshot eyes and a pale face. She tried to downplay it, but Fred noticed, and so did George, but perhaps not as much. One night Fred went to get a drink late at night and found Maddie sitting at the kitchen table. She jumped when he entered the room.<p>

"Sorry. What are you doing up?" he asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Couldn't sleep," Maddie shrugged, giving him a smile. Fred eyed her suspiciously as he retrieved a glass from a cupboard.

"When's the last time you could sleep?" he spoke, pouring some lemonade.

"Probably not since the Death Eaters," Maddie said in a whisper. Fred raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, seeing the haunted look in her eyes.

"Bad dreams?" he questioned as he took a drink.

"Yes."

"You could try a sleeping potion," suggested Fred as he put the lemonade back into the refrigerator.

"I take one every night now," Maddie frowned.

"They don't work?" Fred asked, sounding worried.

"They used to, but they don't anymore."

"What's got you so upset you can't sleep?" he asked, putting his glass down on the table as he sat down beside her.

"Just...things," Maddie said in a quiet voice, rubbing her eyes.

"You know you can tell me," Fred chuckled.

"I can't," Maddie replied, miserable. Her eyes were watery when she looked over at him. Fred was immediately alarmed.

"Hey. You don't have to tell me, I'm not going to force you," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I just can't," Maddie spoke, her voice trembling.

"Well I guess I don't need to know everything," Fred smiled, giving her a slight hug as he finished his lemonade. He placed the glass back on the table loudly as Maddie leaned into the hug.

"You better go to sleep. Try, at least," Fred told her. Maddie nodded, eyes drooping as she stood up. After putting his glass in the sink, Fred followed her. However, he wasn't quite close enough to catch her when she passed out.

Maddie didn't hit the floor hard. She almost seemed to float before she hit it. As soon as she made contact with it, she was awake again, getting up onto her knees.

"Maddie! You okay?" Fred asked, almost seeming frantic. Madoline nodded sleepily as he helped her up, giving her a wary look. She was too tired to think properly.

"Here," said Fred, putting one arm around her and leaving the other to clasp her arm. Maddie stumbled on the stairs a few times, but Fred kept her upright. He opened the door when they reached her room, and led her to the bed, where she immediately crawled up to her pillows, curling up.

"Okay?" Fred asked, sitting down at the foot of her bed. Maddie nodded, and he smiled, putting his hand on hers. Maddie grabbed onto it as he began to pull away.

"Stay," she said sleepily, her eyes closed. Fred hesitated.

"I'd better go back to my own room," he chuckled, trying to take his hand back. Madoline opened her eyes, trying to clear the fog that clouded her mind.

"Please. I'm scared," Maddie told him. Fred seemed to think it over before laying down next to her. She smiled, still holding his hand as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maddie woke up at sunlight as usual, but her eyes remained closed. She leaned into the warmth next to her before she fully comprehended that it was Fred. Her eyes shot open.<p>

His hand still grasped hers, or rather hers grasped his. She had moved closer to him during the night, and he looked like he was about to fall off the bed. She took her hand off of Fred's. His mouth remained opened as he slept, but he didn't snore. Madoline sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes.

"You shouldn't be up so early."

Maddie looked over to see Fred's eyes on her, smirking. She blushed.

"I can't sleep with the sun shining through my window. Never have been able to," she shrugged, laying back down and facing him.

"I had to shove you off of me a couple of times last night. You don't hold back in the world of sleep," Fred said, reaching over to hold her hand again.

"Lies," Maddie yawned, crawling under her blankets. Fred eyed her from his place on top of the covers.

"You got cold. You had goose pimples," he informed her as he sat up.

"How would you know?" Madoline asked him, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"From all those times you kept trying to use me as a life-sized teddy bear," he teased, and then yawned.

"Sorry," Maddie said guiltily, "I'm not responsible for anything I do in my sleep." Fred smirked at this, watching her closely.

"What?" she asked after a few moments of him staring at her. He shook his head.

"Uh, nothing. What's for breakfast?"

"Is food all you think about?" complained Maddie.

"Yes, generally."

Maddie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know. I'm tired," she said, pulling the covers over her head. Fred pulled them back down.

"You know, you could suffocate yourself like that," he informed her, his face inches away from hers. Maddie glared as she pushed him away and pulled her covers back up.

"Please Fred. I'm tired," she groaned as he began tickling her. He scoffed.

"So much for not being able to sleep."

"I was able to sleep last night. When you were with me," she said, peeking her head out from under the covers. He gave her a soft smile.

"Good."

"Yeah, at least you're good for something," Maddie joked, pulling the covers back over herself before Fred lunged at her, pulling the covers down again. She tried to stifle her laughs as he tickled her.

"Take it back," he growled, faking ferocity. Maddie smirked up at him as he stopped tickling her.

"No," she replied stubbornly. She started smacking at his hands as he began to attack again, causing Maddie to emit hysterical laughs.

"Stop!" she ordered, throwing herself on top of him and grabbing either of his wrists. Fred looked up at her with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You can't keep yourself off me," he smirked, and Maddie blushed when she became aware of how close their faces were. Fred shook his wrists out of her grasp and sat up, with Maddie on his lap. Her heart beat at a ridiculous pace as he leaned forward, and she suddenly found herself being thoroughly kissed. Her hands moved themselves up on their own accord to grip his hair, seeing as her mind was completely blank. Fred had placed a hand on either side of her waist, holding her close to him.

Maddie finally pulled back, gasping for breath. Her face flushed as she realized how this would look to anybody who walked in. She did not want to explain to George what Fred was doing in her bed with her on top of him, being snogged.

She moved to roll off of him, but Fred held her where she was. She gave him a questioning look, but couldn't say anything before he captured her lips again. He pulled her tight against his body, and she didn't protest; her mind seemed empty again. But then a memory flashed into her mind of one of her nightmares; Fred's empty, dead eyes staring back at her. She pulled back from Fred with a cry, feeling very drained. He took his hands of her as she rolled off to him, regaining her breath.

"Maddie?" he asked cautiously, noting her pale face.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, wiping her lips off. Fred reached out to her again, but Madoline shrank away.

"No...I can't..."she said softly, in a pained voice.

"First you want me to stay, then you want me to leave," Fred said dryly. Maddie bit her lip, focusing her gaze down to her hands.

"It's not like that, Fred-"

"Yeah, I think it is. I _know_ it is," he interrupted her, his voice laced with irritation.

"Fred, please, you don't understand-"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I can't. Fred..."Maddie said desperately, tears brimming her eyes as she finally looked up at him.

"Why can't you?" he asked, his tone less harsh.

"I can't. Trust me, you don't want to know." Fred studied her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Fine," he nodded, "but no more of this. You either want me or you don't. I don't like feeling as if I'm walking on glass around you. One second you'll be completely content with me snogging the life out of you, and then the next second you don't even want me to touch you? That doesn't make any sense."

"I...I can't...Please..." Maddie stammered, a dozen thoughts flashing through her mind as she breathed heavily. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What do you want, Madoline?" asked Fred, looking into her eyes.

"I want you to stay alive," she spoke, "I don't want to be selfish and distract you while this war is going on. I don't want to be the reason you get killed over protecting a Muggleborn. I need you to stay alive."

Fred looked away from her at her last sentence, facing the door.

"Is that what your nightmares are about?" he asked quietly. Maddie nodded, unable to speak. Fred reached over and wiped the single tear away.

"You know, I was never good at this whole emotion thing," he admitted with a smirk. Maddie's lips remained pressed together.

"They keep getting worse," she said distantly, "every night. First, it was just a repeat of my parents dying over and over. And then you, you died while I was watching, and I couldn't do anything...and then more people die because of me. George. Ginny. Bill and Fleur. I can't take it anymore."

"Maddie, I'm right here. With you. I'm not going anywhere," Fred assured her.

"You don't know that!" she exclaimed, upset. "You don't know the future. They could come any minute if they're searching for me, they've been here before when they killed my family. They'd break through the wards, and with a few words, all of us could be dead."

"So we'll go somewhere else," he said softly, and Maddie shook her head.

"Where? There's nowhere decent to hide for a long period of time."

"We'll find somewhere. Promise," Fred said sincerely, "and I'm not going to die of you snogging me unless it's a heart attack."

Maddie shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere for now. You shouldn't stop doing what you want to because you're afraid of death."

"I'm not afraid of death. I've been there before," she whispered. Fred's eyebrows came together.

"What?"

"Before Bill and Lupin found me, I was dead for a few moments. I remember it," she told him.

"What...what happened?"

"I woke up in this place...with bright light. And I had the best feelings in the world while I was there. It was wonderful. But then I came back. To here. And I remember Bill crying out Lupin's name, and horrible pain across my whole body, and the smell of blood thick in the air, and I wanted to die again so I could feel wonderful like I did before, but instead I had to go through that awful pain-" Maddie's breath began to run out as she told the story.

"Shh. I don't need to know it all," Fred grimaced. Madoline sat up, looking at him as she scooted over to his side of the bed. Fred gave her a quizzical look as she leaned against him.

"That was the most decent sleep I've had in awhile. Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," Fred smiled, putting an arm around her and holding her against him. Maddie smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep again.


	15. The Past

_Approximately 7 months ago_

Madoline hugged Verity as they arrived on the platform. Verity's electric green pigtails bounced as she drew away from her friend.

"Have a good Christmas Break," Maddie smiled to her.

"The best, of course," Verity rolled her eyes with a scoff, "I just can't wait until summer."

Maddie winked at her; Verity was still excited that she had gotten the job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Of course, Maddie suspected her excitement was more over her close proximity to Fred and George. Maddie greeted Verity's father and her older sister, Tamsin, as they walked over. Tamsin smiled brightly, her blue eyes twinkling as her straight blonde hair fell over one shoulder.

"Ready Verity?" Wyman Applebee asked his daughter, picking up her luggage. His hair was graying and considerably balding. He wore dark green robes for the occasion.

"One second, Daddy," Verity said in a sugar-coated voice as she said her goodbyes to Maddie. Maddie chuckled as she watched the mismatched family walk away.

* * *

><p>Over the next ten days, Madoline enjoyed her time home with her family. She decided to meet Verity at Diagon Alley on the eleventh day, which happened to be New Year's Eve, where they spent their time shopping. It was nearly dark when Maddie arrived home, loaded with shopping bags. She had just Apparated on the front doorstep of her home. She looked at the dark mansion cautiously. It had an air of loneliness about it. Icicles hung from the overhangs. Their Christmas lights weren't on, which was unusual.<p>

With a shrug, Maddie stepped inside.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" she managed to call before the silence reached her.

"M-Mum?" she stammered, dropping her bags, and holding her wand out in front of her. She made her way out of the entrance hall and into the sitting room. The only light came in through the ornate windows on the east side of the room. It was still light over for Maddie to clearly see the two figures on the floor, their hands stretched out towards one another in a desperate attempt to touch one last time. They never got to.

Maddie didn't breathe as she walked over with weakened legs. She let out a low wail as she sunk to her knees, shaking her father's corpse.

"Daddy. Daddy. Wake up. Daddy," she cried, then reached her hand over to stroke her mother's hair, breathing raggedly.

There was no sign of blood. But Madoline imagined she could see etches of pain on her parents' dead faces.

* * *

><p>When Madoline didn't come back from Christmas Break, Professor McGonagall took it upon herself to check on the seventh year. Multiple owls had been sent to her, but no reply was given. As Maddie was a part of the Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall felt responsible for her. And she knew Madoline Anderson wasn't the type to drop out, least of all in her seventh year.<p>

She arrived in front of the Muggle mansion, and knocked on the door, though there was a doorbell. When there was no response, McGonagall opened the door herself, surprised to find it unlocked. The stench of decay immediately offended her senses. She covered her nose with her hand as she walked forward with a sense of foreboding wrapping around her chest. Her wand was extended in front of her.

She reached the sitting room first. She held back a gasp at the two decaying corpses decorating it. After thoroughly checking the room and the corpses (making sure Maddie wasn't among them), she navigated the rest of the first floor, but found nothing. She cautiously climbed the stairs, and then set to searching the rooms. She found Maddie in the second one.

Maddie didn't look up when she entered. Professor McGonagall put a hand over her mouth in shock at the sight of the girl. She was pale, with her stringy black hair hanging in her face. She was clutching a teddy bear and rocking back and forth on her bed. McGonagall thought it was safe to assume Madoline had been enclosed in her room since her parents were killed. Her cheekbones jutted from her face, suggesting malnourishment. She looked severely dehydrated.

McGonagall slowly made her way over to the young witch, being careful not to startle her.

"Madoline," McGonagall whispered lightly as she stood in front of her, but she received no response. The older witch put a hand on Maddie's arm. Her green eyes shot up to the professor, but they looked lifeless.

"They're dead," Madoline whispered. A wave of silence spread over the room, accentuating the rotting smell.

"Please. Don't make me go down there," the young girl begged her professor.

"I won't, dear. Let me take you somewhere safe," Professor McGonagall urged her. Maddie nodded, still clutching her teddy bear as she stood up. McGonagall took Maddie's wand from the stand beside her bed before Disapparating to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>The whispers that surrounded her presence were the worst thing about returning to Hogwarts. She was still considerably weak, but begged to go back to school. The Healers had reluctantly agreed after almost two weeks at St. Mungo's. Maddie was beginning to wonder if she would regret her decision.<p>

She felt stares on her back wherever she went the first day. She clung her books tightly to her chest, ignoring it by reciting the ingredients to Polyjuice Potion in her head over and over. Her first class didn't go terribly bad. Professor Sprout was sympathetic, and allowed her to work alone while the rest of the class worked in pairs. She felt Verity's gaze on her, but she never looked over to her best friend.

Professor Slughorn told her he understood if she were late on homework that week, to which she emotionlessly thanked him. But Professor Snape was not as forgiving. He ordered everyone out of their seats to cast a Patronus. Maddie felt herself go cold; she couldn't think of any happy memories, nor did she want to. She had cast one before, but this was different, as if Devil's Snare had snared her heart and ripped it out of her chest. Her peripheral vision caught a flash of bright red. Verity's hair color of the week.

A silver anteater extended from the tip of Verity's wand when Professor Snape came to inspect her work. The class chuckled as its long tongue extended across the floor as it waddled.

"Good," Snape said in a bland voice, turning to Madoline. "Miss Anderson, you may proceed."

Maddie weakly incanted the spell; a weak silver light appeared from her wand, and then vanished. Snape looked at her expectantly, and she tried once more, but failed again.

"Give her a break," Verity spoke from beside her. Snape turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Applebee's insolence, and five points to Gryffindor for Miss Anderson's wonderful attempt."

Madoline gaped at him. He almost sounded kind. The world was turned upside down for sure now.

After finishing Charms, Madoline made her way back to the common room, completely exhausted. Seamus Finnigan was walking with her, carrying her books. Maddie thanked him as they went through the portrait hole. Seamus smiled, saying something along the lines of 'no problem', before scurrying away to the boys' dorm.

The common room was full at this time of day. Students stood and sat in groups around the room, their ties undone for the most part as they chatted. Verity stood up when Madoline entered, unwillingly catching the rest of the Gryffindors' attention. Verity quickly escorted Maddie up to their dorm, away from the stares.

"I'm glad you're back," Verity said when they were in the privacy of the seventh years' dorm. Madoline nodded dully, putting her books down next to her bed and undoing her tie.

"Everyone's been worried. I'm so sorry, Maddie," Verity sincerely spoke.

"The funeral is on Sunday. They kept their bodies to investigate the cause of death," the raven-haired witch spoke in a monotone voice, "they died from the Cruciatus curse."

"Oh, Maddie," Verity breathed, going over and encasing her friend in a hug. Maddie sat numbly.

"I don't want to go," she whispered, and Verity sighed, stroking her hair back.

"I'll be there. I'll help you get through this. Promise," she smiled, and Madoline nodded absentmindedly before crawling under her covers and going to sleep in her uniform, deciding not to go to supper that night.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for your loss," another classmate said. She nodded. They had to come disguised as Muggles, and were doing a surprisingly good job of it. Students had been permitted to attend the funeral by Dumbledore, and had been provided transportation via the Floo Network.<p>

A group of redheads trudged towards her, and Maddie found herself encased in a motherly hug from Mrs. Weasley. She didn't know the witch well, and had only met her once or twice, but it didn't seem awkward. Ginny hugged her also; she was a dear friend, though she was two years younger.

Ron stood awkwardly to Ginny's side. He nodded to Maddie, his hands hidden in his pockets. She assumed Mr. Weasley was at work, along with the older Weasleys. Though she only really knew Fred and George.

She was bombarded by a hug from Hermione. They became friends fast in Hermione's third year, their shared Muggleborn heritage giving them much to talk about. Harry was behind Hermione and gave Maddie a small hug.

Once her house and classmates had all expressed their condolences, Maddie let out a breath, looking over at Verity, who had stood by her the entire time. The vibrant witch had black hair for the occasion. She gave Maddie a comforting smile.

Madoline was startled when two redheads appeared in front of her. They greeted Verity first, of course.

"Verity Applebee!" Fred exclaimed.

"What a pleasure to meet you," George bowed along with Fred. They continued on to give Verity a kiss on the cheek at the same time, Fred on one side and George on the other. Verity blushed crimson, complementing the twins' hair. For the first time since her parents were murdered, Maddie gave a slight smile. Fred's eyes shot towards her.

"Haven't seen you for awhile," he smiled softly, taking her hand.

"I've been in school," Madoline answered.

"That's no excuse," George put in.

"No excuse at all."

"We haven't seen you in our shop."

"Not once," Fred chided, giving her a stern look. Maddie smiled.

"Well, seeing as Verity will be working there soon, I'm sure I'll be there enough throughout the summer for you to become completely sick of me."

"Never!" the twins exclaimed, and Fred kissed her hand, earning a slap to the chest from Maddie before they walked away. Verity and Madoline both stared after them.

"Well, the Weasley twins have accomplished something I haven't been able to do," Verity said sullenly. Maddie turned towards her.

"What?" she asked curiously, surprised to find herself feeling emotions again.

"They made you smile."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Maddie!" Verity called from downstairs. Maddie took a deep breath before walking slowly down the stairs. Verity smiled at her, with red and gold hair.<p>

"Dumbledore may be dead," Verity said sadly, "but we're still going to have the best damn graduation of our lives!"

Maddie let out a small laugh as her friend fist pumped into the air. She recalled the conversation she had with Dumbledore before his death.

_ "Professor?" she asked timidly as she entered his office. Dumbledore gave her a smile as he looked up from his desk._

_ "Ah, Miss Anderson. I wish to speak to you about your living arrangements after your graduation," he said, standing up. He circled his desk in order to stand before her._

_ "Uh. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it," Madoline replied, a bit breathless._

_ "Well, there's no time like the present," Dumbledore smiled._

_ "I guess Verity would let me stay with her...but I'm not sure."_

_ "Mrs. Weasley has offered to let you stay at the Burrow until you get things sorted out," Dumbledore told her. Maddie gaped for a moment._

_ "Sorry, sir...the Burrow?" she frowned._

_ "It's the Weasleys' home. Very welcoming atmosphere."_

_ "Don't the Weasleys have enough on their plate?" she frowned. Dumbledore looked to her, his eyes troubled._

_ "It will be the safest place for you," he assured._

_ "Safe? Am I in danger?"_

_ "It's a possibility. When your home was attacked, they expected you to be there."_

_ "Who? What?" Maddie asked, increasingly confused. Dumbledore offered her a chair, which she gratefully sunk down into._

_ "It's no coincidence that the Muggle home targeted by Death Eaters happened to be the home of a Muggleborn witch."_

_ "Why me?"_

_ "Because they believe that a person's blood defines their worth. They hate Muggleborns above all, and when offered the chance to eliminate one, they jumped at it," he said sadly. Maddie rubbed her forehead, suddenly feeling very afraid and very alone._

_ "The Burrow is safe?" she asked after drinking the information in._

_ "The strongest protective wards have been set up, short of the Fidelus Charm. Now, aside from living arrangements, what else are you planning to do?"_

_ "I want to be an Auror. I need to be," Maddie said determinedly, to which Dumbledore gave a proud smile._

_ "What I'm about to tell you is classified information. Do you still wish to hear?" the headmaster asked. Madoline nodded hesitantly._

_ "The Order of the Phoenix has been at work; I'm sure you've heard of the organization before?"he paused, then continued at her nod. "We have set up spies throughout the Ministry and other important wizarding organizations. Some are even working in the Muggle world, protecting the Prime Minister. I am sorry to ask this of you Maddie, but we are short of members. You are of age and the decision will be completely yours. I do not want an answer immediately. Think over it. Would you join the Order?"_

_ Maddie's eyes widened at his offer. She told him she would think on it, and left the Headmaster's office. Two days later, she gave him her answer: Yes._

"Maddie? You okay?" Verity asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Madoline blinked a few times, then nodded. Verity grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall. Family and friends sat at the House tables, which were devoid of colors for the occasion. Verity and Madoline made their way to the platform, where they joined the rest of their classmates.

Verity's name was called first. A few snickers came from the audience at her choice of hair color, but Madoline saw her mother, father, and sisters, looking on proudly. Verity gave a fist pump as she received her certificate, earning laughter from the audience.

"Anderson, Madoline," Professor McGonagall called, and Maddie was very suddenly reminded of her Sorting. She gulped as she walked forward, with Professor McGonagall reading her accomplishments to the crowd.

"NEWTs in Herbology, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and OWLs in Ghoul Studies and Astronomy have been achieved. Congratulations, Madoline Anderson," Professor McGonagall smiled at her as she handed the slip of paper to her and the audience applauded. Maddie took the paper with a shaky hand, then stepped back into her original place.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, she became increasingly bored, but soon McGonagall was finished announcing names.

"I present you the Hogwarts Class of 1997," she announced proudly as the graduates threw their hats into the air.


	16. Potterwatch

Mad-Eye fell down through the empty night air as Maddie took control of the broom. Her heart fell as he disappeared from sight.

"No."

As Maddie fell from the broom after being hit by the curse, she remained conscious as she slammed into the ground. She looked over to see Mad-Eye's corpse. His face was contorted more than usual in its death gaze, and he remained completely still, except for the blue eye that rolled back and forth as it watched her bleed. She felt no pain.

Fog clouded her vision, and she found herself in her room again. It was morning, and Fred was there beside her, unclothed. Maddie blinked a few times, and then realized she was still dreaming. There was a flash, and her, Fred, and George were in the sitting room, when a loud explosion sounded, and an army of Death Eaters descended upon them. Maddie was frozen in place as Macnair sneered at her, and disarmed Fred as he tried to attack.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled, and the green light hit Fred square in the chest. Maddie heard herself screaming while George looked at his dead twin's body in disbelief. His face soon turned into a cold glare as he faced Maddie, an angry tear rolling down his face.

"You were supposed to save him. You failed. You failed your whole purpose in life," he accused her.

"No, George-" Maddie began to protest, but red fog covered her vision again. She was still in the sitting room, but it was dusk, and two corpses decorated the floor.

"Daddy. Daddy. Wake up. Daddy!" Maddie screamed, bending down and desperately shaking his cold body. She choked back a cry of horror as the corpse sat up and grinned at her.

"Wake up, Maddie," it said. She shot up from her bed. Her forehead was slick with sweat from the nightmare where she relived discovering her parents' bodies. Fred and George were with her, Fred sitting on the bed, hovering over her worriedly.

"Am I still dreaming?" Maddie asked in a whisper.

"No. This is real. We're real," Fred answered her. She let out a breath, relaxing back onto her pillows.

"You okay?" Fred asked tiredly, but with concern.

"No," Madoline whispered. George looked around awkwardly.

"I feel the sudden craving for strawberry milk," he announced, then fled out the doorway. Fred reached over and took her hand in his, and Maddie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he sat beside her. She instinctively leaned into him, still trembling slightly.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Maddie asked Fred that evening as he brought his sleeping bag into her room.<p>

"Well," he explained as he rolled the sleeping bag out, "you don't have nightmares when I'm with you. So I'm sleeping in here tonight."

"Um...ok?" Madoline asked with a puzzled look. Fred let out a laugh at her expression.

"It's more decent," he smiled. Madoline rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she chided.

"Are you saying you want me in your bed, Anderson?"

"Fred Weasley! You're too much," she told him. She pushed him away with one hand, and continued down the steps, and Fred continued to follow her. She kept looking back at him with suspicious glances. When she reached the kitchen, she went straight to the refrigerator, opening it and bending over to grab an apple from the bottom shelf. She stiffened when Fred came up behind her, much too close.

"Stop stalking me," she ordered, amusement lacing her voice. She stood up straight again, and faced him as she took a bite of the apple.

"It's only stalking if you don't want me following," he smirked.

"Well, I don't. So scat," Maddie replied.

"Make me," he challenged her. Maddie raised an eyebrow before taking another bite of her apple. Fred licked his lips before he could catch himself, causing her eyebrow to raise even higher.

"You want an apple?" she asked innocently.

"Very much so," Fred replied in a low voice. Maddie stuck her tongue out at him before she smashed the half-eaten apple in his face. She chuckled at his exclamations as she ran back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Madoline watched Fred as she pulled her covers up. He scratched the back of his head before turning off the light. Maddie heard the sounds of him crawling into his sleeping bag.<p>

"Night, Fred," she said into the dark.

"Night, Mads," he replied before she dozed off to sleep.

It wasn't long before Fred found himself shaking Maddie awake from a nightmare. Her eyes were dark and haunted when she looked up at him.

"Oh, Maddie," he said, feeling useless.

"Mmm," Maddie mumbled, her eyes closing again as she rested her head on his chest. He laid down and held her close to him, listening to her breaths become even in sleep.

* * *

><p>Fred woke up the next morning with no feeling in his right arm, but he didn't really mind. He smiled at Maddie sleeping soundly, her head resting on his chest as her right arm wrapped around his torso. He looked at the watch his mother had given him for his 17th birthday, and found that it was almost noon. He stroked Maddie's hair softly. There was a small knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," Fred said in a soft voice. George's head peeked inside. When he saw Fred with Maddie laying on him, his face broke into a grin.

"What happened to the sleeping bag?" he teased.

"Shut up, George," Fred answered in an amused tone.

"So much for decency," George continued, then turned serious. "Is she okay?"

"She had a nightmare last night. Just one, though."

"Good," George smiled before leaving and closing the door again. It slammed shut loudly, and Fred grumbled. Maddie's eyes shot open, and she looked disorientated. When she saw that she was with Fred, she smiled up at him.

"Morning," she said tiredly, snuggling into his side.

"More like noon," Fred smirked. Maddie sat up quickly.

"Was I really asleep that long? George will think I'm lazy," she said worriedly.

"Who cares what George thinks? Besides, he won't think that. You were in desperate need of sleep," he said, poking her nose. Maddie scrunched it up.

"Seeing as you can't stand for me to keep my sleeping bag company," Fred spoke as he stood up, "I'm going to put it back away."

Madoline let out a chuckle as he walked out the door, leaving her to go take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Maddie went downstairs to see the boys chatting on the couch. They stopped talking when they heard her come into the room. She noted the guilty looks on their faces. Crossing her arms, Madoline studied them.<p>

"What's going on?" she frowned. The twins let out a sigh together. Fred motioned for her to come sit next to him, and she did so.

"Lee's starting _Potterwatch_," Fred explained. Maddie frowned.

"And...?

"We're going to help him," George told her.

"Okay? Have fun," Maddie said in a confused voice. Fred gave her a surprised look.

"You're okay with it?"

"I'm not out to keep you away from your friends, if that's what you're implying," she said coldly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Then what did you mean?" she prodded him.

"I was politely asking if you would be offended if George and I went to help Lee with _Potterwatch_, seeing as he showed misconduct towards you previously."

Maddie stared at him for a moment.

"I think that was the biggest amount of 'big' words you used in one sentence," she said in awe. George snorted.

"Believe it or not, we do possess a generous amount of intelligence," Fred defended himself.

"You don't show it," Maddie scoffed.

"Anyway, back to topic. Lee will be here in a few hours."

"He's coming here?" A squeak emitted from her mouth.

"Yeah. Thought that was understood," shrugged Fred.

"No, it wasn't. I was just surprised, is all," frowned Maddie.

"So you're completely okay with it?" George asked, looking up at her.

"Yep," Maddie answered in a clipped voice, then fled to the safety of her bedroom.

She heard Lee arrive, but didn't venture out of her bedroom until she heard the hideous racket they were making. Rolling her eyes, she went downstairs, to find the living room was a mess.

Papers were thrown across the floor, and the boys were trying to set up some sort of radio contraption. She observed them, until George finally noticed her. He gave her a grin and nudged Fred, who gave her an identical one. Lee remained focused on his work, not noticing the distraction. Maddie came up next to the twins.

"What exactly is that?" she asked, and Lee jumped, startled by her voice. Fred and George ignored his reaction along with Maddie.

"It's a radio...thing...receptor," Fred said uncertainly.

"I's complicated," Lee said, his eyes focused on Madoline. "It requires magic and radio broadcasts, which makes it tricky. Luckily, my dad used to work at the _Wizarding Wireless Network_. It's still difficult, especially since we're doing this illegally and each broadcast will require a password."

Fred's eyes darted between Lee and Maddie as he noted the tension. George spoke up to distract them all.

"Hey Lee, what's this here?" he asked, and Lee's attention was diverted. Maddie made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a snack to eat while the boys worked on their broadcast.

By the next day, _Potterwatch_ had its first broadcast from the Anderson mansion. Only a few tuned in, considering only a few knew the password, but Lee was confident that word would spread.

"That's all, guys. The password for next week will be _Quidditch_."

The overgrown boys gave each other high fives at their accomplishment. Maddie smiled as Lee said goodbye, leaving the _Potterwatch_ equipment in her living room.


	17. I Love Stockings

They remained content in the Anderson mansion. Maddie's nightmares eventually disappearing, making Fred go back to his own room. George snuck out several times to go 'visit' Angelina. Their routine actually became somewhat normal by the time the first snow fell. Before they knew it, December was upon them.

"What are we doing for Christmas?" Maddie asked Fred as they sat at the kitchen table. Fred paused, sharing a look with George before he turned to her.

"George and I wanted to go home. And we wanted to take you with us."

"You know I can't go back! It's being watched," Maddie protested. Fred shook his head.

"We can use Polyjuice Potion. And if we see or sense any danger, I'll have you out of there in a flash."

* * *

><p>Christmas came even more quickly than December had. Maddie awoke to someone jumping on her bed on Christmas morning.<p>

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" George exclaimed like a child as he jumped up and down on the bed. Fred was close behind him. Maddie threw a pillow at them

"Gits!" she laughed.

"What did I get from Santa Claus, Mum?" George asked in mock excitement.

"A stocking full of coal," Maddie growled as she put a pillow over her head. Fred pulled it off, and she found her personal space invaded as his face was directly in front of hers.

"Really Mum? I LOVE STOCKINGS!" he yelled, then jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. George grinned at Maddie before running after his twin. She rolled her eyes before putting a robe on and walking down the stairs to see Fred and George wrestling on the floor. Both were laughing hysterically, and Maddie began laughing also. Christmas spirit had visited the Anderson Mansion once again.

* * *

><p>Finally, the twins settled down, and they all went to get dressed for their trip to the Burrow. Fred handed her a flask when they were ready to go, all bundled up in coats, scarves, hats, and gloves.<p>

"Whose hair did you steal?" Maddie frowned. Fred and George shared glances.

"Just drink it. Trust me," Fred smirked. Maddie raised an eyebrow before gulping down the whole flask. She grimaced as she became taller, realizing why Fred and George had given her some of their spare clothing. She felt the weight of her hair lift from her shoulders as her facial features distorted into someone else's. Fred and George chuckled as they studied the finished product.

"What do you think?" Fred turned to George.

"I think she'll do. She plays the Weasley part well," he said, winking at her. Maddie gave them both horrified looks.

"What did you do?" she demanded, slightly put off balance to hear a male voice coming from her mouth.

"Mirrors tell all," Fred suggested, but Maddie was already running to the first floor bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror disbelievingly as one of the twins stared back at her. Fred and George slowly peeked into the bathroom just in time to be attacked by a very angry Madoline. She had taken a shoe off and proceeded to smack whichever twin was closest with it.

"You-idiotic-completely- infuriating- redheaded- pranksters!" She yelled, a word coming out with each hit the shoe scored. Fred held his hands up defensively along with George.

"We didn't have time to get anyone else's hair, Mads!" Fred exclaimed as Maddie finally put the shoe down. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"This is completely humiliating."

"I think you look rather charming," George grinned.

"So it's your hair?" she growled, and he nodded. Madoline sighed as she looked at the time. "Come on. We're going to be late."

Fred and George followed her out to the front doorstep, where they all held hands and George Apparated them outside the Burrow. The boys trudged inside eagerly, throwing their boots off. Maddie followed suit, but not as cheerfully. Ginny ran into the kitchen, delighted to see her brothers. Her face soon turned to confusion as she saw three of them.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped, "wasn't two enough?"

"Very funny,"Fred scowled.

"Yes. Absolutely hilarious," added George.

And then Ginny laughed uproariously at Madoline's appearance.

"It's not funny!" Maddie whined, still getting used to George's deeper voice. Ginny continued giggled as she ran over and hugged them all.

"I missed you _so_ much," she told them, giving adoring looks to her older brothers, who grinned. Ginny took Maddie's hand.

"Come on, I have to show you-" she was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She greeted Fred and George warmly, and then looked over to Madoline. She held back laughter, and tried to keep a stern face as she looked at the twins, hands on her hips.

"You said you weren't going to do it!" she scolded them. Fred and George smirked in response.

"We didn't _exactly_ say that," Fred informed her. Molly slapped him with a dishrag before they all filed into the sitting room, but Ginny quickly dragged her into her room. Maddie raised an eyebrow at the younger girl as she closed the door behind them.

"Spill it. Tell me _everything_," Ginny demanded.

"Ginny, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"About you and Fred of course. What's happened? It's so obvious something's happened. You both look so happy."

Maddie gaped for a moment, waiting for her brain to process Ginny's words.

"Wow Ginny. Really?" Maddie sighed, sinking down onto Ginny's bed.

"Really," the redhead said eagerly. Madoline studied her for a moment longer before giving in.

"Okay, okay. We sort of have this...thing," she began, and soon found herself telling everything to the younger witch. Ginny drunk it all in enthusiastically, and she giggled when Maddie was done.

"Wow. You know how weird it is to hear that when you're disguised as George?"

After chatting a bit more about both of their love lives, Maddie asked for news.

"Well. Neville and I tried to steal Gryffindor's sword from Snape's office. That didn't go over well. They stopped the train on our way home..." Ginny's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Maddie asked quietly.

"They took Luna...because of what her father had been writing in support of H-Harry."

Madoline took a moment, then put a hand on Ginny's home.

"I'm sorry. I know she was your friend. She'll be okay," Maddie assured her. Ginny nodded, and they veered from the fact that her ex-boyfriend's life was also in danger, not to mention her brother's.

They emerged from the room a few minutes later, making their way to the sitting room. Maddie was overly glad to be back at the Burrow, her second home. Ginny sat at her usual place, on the floor by the fireplace. Mr. Weasley was outside trying to figure out the function of Christmas lights. Mrs. Weasley sat in the old blue recliner, already looking exhausted by the day, yet she radiated happiness. Maddie, Fred, and George were all on the couch.

When Mr. Weasley came inside, they began opening presents. The sweaters came first, of course. Maddie's eyes brimmed with tears as she opened her package to reveal a knitted blue sweater that sported a 'M' on the front. Mrs. Weasley received a big hug from her. George had gotten her some candy from Honeydukes, and Ginny gave her a journal with a hard cover covered in purple and pink flowers.

"Merlin, I look gay," George scoffed as he saw Maddie thanking Ginny for the very feminine gift. Maddie stuck her tongue out at him in turn.

Maddie raised an eyebrow as she began to open Fred's present. A paper swan flew out of the wrappings, and she gaped at Fred; it was the origami swan she had made for him several months ago. He had charmed it into flying. She hesitantly opened the rest of the present, and her eyes widened with shock.

"Fred...how did you do this?" she asked, her voice choked as she stared at the picture of herself with her mother and father. They waved back at her, like wizard pictures.

"I found a camera in your den. The film wasn't developed yet, so I decided to see what I could do with it," he said, shrugging. Maddie jumped up and went over to hug him. Fred's hands were raised as she did so.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's too weird. I'm not for the whole twincest thing, you know," he declared, sending the room into uproarious laughter.

Ginny was delighted when she opened her present from Maddie; it was a model of Ginny on a broomstick, flying around with a Quaffle under one arm.

"Wicked," Fred and George said together.

"How did you get this?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"My friend Verity's sister is a model artist. I gave her a picture of you a few months ago, and she got it done before Bill and Fleur's wedding. It's been in my knapsack since then."

Maddie found herself entangled in a tight hug very suddenly. She hugged Ginny back, long red hair blocking her vision.

"Thank you, this is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, and then went off to study (play) with her new model (toy). Fred and George looked over at Madoline with raised eyebrows.

"Where's ours?" they asked simultaneously.

"You have to wait until we get home," Maddie smirked, enjoying her moment of torturing with impatience.

She couldn't help but notice Mrs. Weasley giving sad glances to the unopened present under the tree that sported Percy's name.

Maddie and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley prepare the Christmas dinner. Mrs. Weasley kept giving her strange looks, and stated it was strange to see 'George' working in the kitchen.

Soon enough, they all were seated around the long table, a steaming turkey sitting in the middle of it. Mr. Weasley gave a small speech before they ate.

"I would like to take this time to think of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. We know they're out there somewhere, and our hearts are with them as we pray for their safety."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Fred's eyes flashed impatiently.

"Well, the food's right there, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>It was getting late into the afternoon, and the trio had to say their goodbyes quickly; Maddie's Polyjuice Potion would run out soon. She slumped tiredly as they Apparated to her front doorstep. When they got inside, the twins looked at Maddie expectedly.<p>

"Oh, fine. No rest for the weary," she grumbled as she trudged upstairs to fetch their presents. Fred and George followed her excitedly. She made them wait out in the hall as she went inside a spare room. She peeked out the door a moment later.

"You guys are going to have to share. You okay with that?" she asked. George and Fred looked at each other, then back at her. Both nodded, and she chuckled as she came out of the room. An average- sized black owl was perched on her arm.

"Oh, wow!"

"We were going to get an owl of our own, but we never got around to it-"

"-is it a boy or a girl?"

"Does it bite?"

"Chill, guys," Maddie interrupted them with an eye roll as she handed the bird over to George.

"It's a male. And no, it doesn't bite; there are some treats for it in the room, along with an owl cage" she informed them. She then left them to play with their new pet as she felt the effects of the Polyjuice Potion wear off. She changed back into her old self with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Fred knocked on the door later that evening.<p>

"Maddie, come out here, I need you," he said. Maddie sighed as she got up and walked out the door, almost straight into Fred. She found herself stuck in place.

"Merry Christmas," Fred said, looking up towards the ceiling. Maddie let out a loud laugh when she saw the mistletoe hanging above them.

"What's this?" she asked, eyebrows raised as a blush rose in her cheeks.

"New product," Fred answered. Maddie stared at him until he began to explain. "The two people under it can't move until they kiss."

Maddie scowled at him.

"That's just sick, Fred. It's like, like- kiss rape!" she exclaimed.

Fred leaned over and captured her lips in a long, sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he replied. Maddie went back inside her room.

"Kiss-raper!" she yelled before shutting the door.

Fred grinned.


	18. End of a Year

"So why are we staying up all night again?" Maddie asked, plopping down on the couch. Fred scowled.

"It's New Year's Eve, it's a given."

"Riight," Maddie nodded, turning the television on. She frowned at the New Year's news coverage, and turned it back off.

"And how am I going to be entertained enough to stay up all night?" she demanded as George walked in.

"You have us, that's how. We're enough entertainment for any occasion," he smiled, sitting down on the couch beside her.

Two hours later, Maddie was fighting sleep.

"Maddie, come on," George urged her to stay awake. She yawned, peeking one eye open.

"This isn't worth it."

"At least stay up until midnight; it's only half an hour away," Fred insisted. Maddie finally sat up and watched the television with them. Soon, they were counting down the minutes.

"Three minutes," Fred said.

"Two."

"One-" Maddie was cut off by a crash at the front door. She instinctively dove for her wand, which had been laying under the couch. She barely had it gripped in her hand before they were surrounded by dark figures leering at them. George had his wand aimed, but Fred was standing up without his; Maddie had no idea where he had put it. A cackle interrupted her thoughts.

"You thought we wouldn't keep checking for you here? How...stupid," a woman with pale skin and black hair sneered at her. Maddie found herself disarmed as her wand flew across the room. Another Death Eater picked it up as the woman jabbed her wand into Maddie's throat. She contained a gulp.

She then heard George yell, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as about ten curses hit the younger twin. Maddie's eyes flew to Fred, waiting for him to react, and he did, charging at the Death Eaters even though he hand no wand. He was almost instantly thrown to the floor, writhing in pain alongside George. It lasted for minutes, but to Maddie it felt like hours. The dark-haired woman kept laughing at the torture until she ordered them to stop. Her heavily lidded eyes turned to Maddie.

"Being a good little Mudblood, aren't we?" she spat. Maddie remained silent, refusing to give in to the anger the woman was trying to use to draw her in. She immediately felt a stinging blow across her face.

"How dare you look me in the eyes, you filthy creature," the woman growled, but Maddie remained standing upright. Her eyes watered, but she refused to rub her face, blocking the sting from her mind. This seemed to anger the Death Eater even more, as she drew out the wand and performed the Cruciatus Curse until Maddie blacked out.

* * *

><p>She awoke to a dank and musty smell, but when she opened her eyes, everything was completely and utterly dark. She feared she had gone blind.<p>

"H-Hello?" she called out timidly.

"Maddie, we're right here," she heard Fred's voice then felt his hands on hers. She let out a sob of relief as he put one arm around her. She couldn't seem to stop herself from shaking; her body still burned from the spell.

"Hello Maddie," a soft, singsong voice that Maddie recognized from somewhere came out of the dark.

"Luna Lovegood's here too. With Mr. Ollivander, but he's asleep right now. He's not doing too well," Fred explained. Maddie gave a weak 'hi' to Luna, then remained quiet.

"We're lucky to be alive, really," George's voice echoed on the other side of Fred, "Bellatrix doesn't usually take prisoners."

"How am I still alive?" Maddie questioned. When she blacked out, she was certain that she was dying just from sheer pain.

"They took us here for questioning. For our close ties with Harry," Fred explained as Maddie pressed her back against the cold wall she now leaned against. Fred pulled her closer to him as she shivered.

"They took me for Quibbling reasons," Luna spoke dreamily.

"Where's here?"

"Malfoy Manor," George spat. Maddie's heart sunk. She honestly had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

Time seemed to creep by slowly as they sat in the cold...dungeon. Maddie felt helpless without her wand in her hand where it was usually held. She kept rubbing her wand hand absentmindedly until Fred grabbed it. The twins tried to make jokes, but they were lacking their usual hype. Luna randomly spouted out opinions on this and that, which somehow helped lighten the mood. Somewhat.

"What was you resolution?" George asked Fred.

"Don't eat as much candy," Maddie felt Fred shrug, "Yours?"

"Spend more time at home when this is all over." Silence hung in the air.

"Well?" Fred asked Maddie.

"Well what?" she questioned numbly.

"What was your resolution?"

Maddie thought for a long moment before coming up with an answer.

"To stay alive and not let any of you die in the process."

She was deprived of any responses as a door clanged open and light filtered into the cellar. Black eyes studied them for a moment, and Maddie's shaking increased. The eyes stopped on her.

"You. Come with me," Bellatrix ordered, walking over and grabbing Maddie's arm, forcing her to stand up, which Maddie hardly had the strength to do.

"No-" Fred began to protest, and Bellatrix kicked him in the face. Blood poured from Fred's mouth and Maddie let out a small cry. Bellatrix sank her long fingernails into Maddie's arm, drawing blood as she dragged her out of the cellar and slammed the door shut behind them.

Fred had tried to run after them, but the door slammed in his face. He kicked at it, trying to force it open. Soon they heard Maddie letting out long pitiful screams, and Fred frantically began trying anything he could to open the door. George finally held him back.

"It's no use, mate," George shook his head as Fred winced with every shriek they heard from upstairs. Luna sighed from her corner, then scooted over to check on Mr. Ollivander once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel will be out in a week or two. I'd like to thank you guys tremendously for supporting this story, and all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and so forth. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time, my stepdad had a major surgery and now my grandma's sick, so I've been a bit busy. I'll try to keep a steady pace on updating, though.<strong>

**Love,**

**Laura**


End file.
